My Junk
by GF-221b
Summary: AU. Matthew opens his door to a heartbroken Alfred, and all he can do is take the poor boy in. eventual Canada/America, S. Italy/Spain, N. Italy/Germany, Russia/France, & England/Japan. COMPLETE.
1. 0 Prologue To Disaster

~*~  
Prologue To Disaster

There was a soft knock at Matthew's door. Looking at the clock up on the wall, he noticed that _no one_ should be knocking on his door this late. But he was the kind of person to help someone out, no matter what the time. He opened the door slowly and noticed the shrunken form of his good friend (and secret love), Alfred Jones.

"Al… fred?" Matthew asked, his face flushing.

Alfred looked at Matthew with red-rimmed eyes, "I… I'm sorry to burst in on you, Mattie… but I need a place to stay for a while?"

"Why…?" Matthew asked, still shocked at Alfred's state of being. Alfred's usually neat hair was gritty and unkempt, and his shirt had been pulled out. His blue eyes were red-rimmed, and cloudy.

"Arthur… we're… over…" Alfred said, fresh tears in his eyes.

Matthew was secretly pleased that Alfred had been dumped by the Englishman, but he refused to show it, instead wrapping his arms softly around the older boy and pulling him close. Matthew knew that Alfred could be a douche sometimes. Whenever the American was seeing someone, he shut everyone else off in his life except that one person. He got obsessed when the other person was more powerful than he was. Arthur was either was getting too powerful, or he had said something that had made the entire relationship fall apart. Matthew was always there for Alfred in the end.

"I need a place to stay for a while, though," Alfred said again when they parted.

But _that_ was new.

"Why?"

"Well… I was about to propose to him tonight… and then we got in a fight, and he broke up with me… everything in that house reminds me of him, Mattie… every little thing reminds me of him…" Alfred replied, wiping his nose on his bomber jacket.

The Canadian blinked, "Ummm…"

Alfred held up a red, white, and blue Adidas bag, "I have a few things in here… please?"

Alfred began his usual routine to get what he wanted: he tilted his head forward so that he was looking up at Matthew, and he pouted his lower lip and widened his red-rimmed eyes. Matthew scoffed, exasperated. "Fine, Alfred… you can stay as long as you need to."

Alfred hugged him tight, almost crushing the wind out of the smaller Canadian boy.

Little did poor Mattie know what was in store for him.  
~*~

_Please review if you would like to see more._


	2. 1 Bring Me To Life, With Coffee, That Is

~*~

Chapter One: Bring Me To Life, With Coffee, That Is

~*~

Matthew awoke to find the sun dazzling through his window. If this wasn't enough, something smelled distinctly like pancakes… Oh, that's right. Alfred had parked himself on Matthew's couch while old memories of Arthur slipped away from the American's one-track brain.

The phone suddenly rang, and Matthew lunged for it. Matthew had begun hanging out with some shady characters since Alfred had started dating Arthur, and Matthew was a bit ashamed now that Alfred was making his favorite meal for him down in his kitchen.

"Hello?" Matthew asked into the phone.

"Matvey?" A thick Russian accent graced Matthew's delicate ears.

"Ah, hello Ivan… good morning?"

"Da, Matvey, good morning to you too," Ivan replied.

"What is it?" the Canadian asked.

"Vhy deed I call you?" Ivan asked.

"Da—I mean, yes," Matthew replied.

"Feliciano, your neighbor, da? He told Ludwig, who mentioned it to Gilbert who told Francis and Kiku, and Kiku told me dat you were hugging Alfred last night… And you two disappeared inside your house together… ees this correct, little Matvey?"

There was a loud dinging noise as another call was being made to Matthew. Both the Russian and the Canadian ignored it.

"Yes, but nothing happened, okay?"

There was another dinging noise, and another voice sounded in Matthew's ear. "Mattieu! It cannot be true that you and Alfred did the dirty deed last night!"

"Morning, Francis," Ivan replied simply.

"Yes, morning, Franc…" Matthew said, "And for the last time! Alfred's simply crashing at my place so he can forget about his break-up with Arthur and go home!"

"Da? Ees dat his excuse?" Ivan asked.

"It's not an excuse! I saw the ring on his bedside table! He was going to propose, and something got out of hand and… bam! He's staying at my house… Do you want him to say so himself!?" Matthew asked, almost yelling into the phone.

"Mattieu, darling, we're simply trying to look out for you. You know that Alfred has never gotten along with us, and we don't want you getting hurt because of it…"

"Well… I don't need you to baby me… I've grown up, and I don't need you two telling me who I can, or can't date!" Matthew shouted, and hung up the phone. He lay on his bed for another moment, trying to regain his calm composure.

~*~

"Wake up, sleepy-head!" Alfred cooed into Matthew's door. Matthew was woken from a rather short dream about Ivan ruling the world. _Dreaming up the past again, are we, Matvey?_ The Russian was invading Matthew's brain and he didn't like it.

Matthew peeked at his rather small alarm clock and sighed. It was now only ten minutes after his terrifying call from Ivan and Francis. Maybe Matthew would tell Alfred about them and the American would do something about them. But Matthew couldn't do that… he simply groaned into the pillow as Alfred chuckled and opened the door, a tray of pancakes drizzled with syrup (and a warm cup of coffee…) on it in his large hands.

"Oh…" Alfred said, blushing slightly.

Matthew looked at him, then down at himself. It had been rather stifling last night (God damn those hot summer nights), so Matthew had thrown off his button down shirt and his jeans in favor of his favorite pair of boxer shorts (the one with the Canadian flags printed all over it. How _embarrassing_…). Under the one sheet, though, it looked like Matthew had gone to bed, as Arthur would put it, _starkers_.

"I'm wearing boxers, pervert," Matthew replied, throwing his pillow at the older boy. Alfred simply caught the soft projectile with a free hand and set Matthew's tray down in the bedside table.

"Mm, okay. Thought I'd show you how grateful I was for your taking me in last night… Pancakes and with real maple syrup still your favorite?" Alfred asked, sitting on Matthew's bed. Matthew didn't answer. "Your room hasn't changed much…"

"It sounds like you've been here before," a mini-Francis barked in the Canadian's ear.

Canada shooed the thought away, "When were _you_ in here last?"

"I was looking for you when you were visiting your homeland," Alfred replied nonchalantly, leaning backwards, putting his hands over Matthew and looking down at him.

Matthew's heart fluttered when he noticed the nearness, but put his head back into the pillow to calm himself down.

"I forgot you weren't here, and looked all over for you. I needed you…"

Matthew looked at him again, "What for?"

"I had just broke up with Antonio, remember? He'd cheated on me with that Lovino boy…" Alfred told him.

Matthew sighed and thought, _He really is an idiot_. But out loud he said, "Feliciano's brother? Poor you…"

"Was that a hint of sarcasm, sleepy-head?" Alfred asked, his lips dangerously close to Matthew's visible ear. Matthew shivered and finally tried to push Alfred off the bed. But Matthew had always been the weaker of the two childhood friends.

"Damn you, Alfred…" Matthew said, losing the battle of the bed. He grabbed the tray, instead, and sat up, propping the pillow against the headboard and started eating. It was delicious, but Matthew was too stubborn to say so. He wouldn't perk up until the coffee was in his system… he took a sip, and the color seemed to return to his cheeks.

"T-Thanks you, Alfred," he finally said.

"I know you, Mattie… you're always so sarcastic until coffee breathes life into you…" Alfred replied, tapping Matthew's nose. Matthew blushed, but Alfred was out of the room by that time.

~*~

_Thank you for your comments! I didn't know this would be so popular... here's a first chapter for you. I tried to get Ivan's and Francis's accents in... but I failed, I think. I'll work more on accents and relationships in the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed yourselves, and please, keep the comments coming~_

_AR  
_


	3. 2 Ciao, Bella! Mwah! Mwah!

~*~

Chapter Two: Ciao, Bella! Mwah! Mwah!

~*~

Once the Canadian had finished eating, he dressed slowly, thinking about what everyone had said. Ivan and Francis were being too overprotective, Alfred had no clue that Matthew had been secretly pining for him since the second grade… the only people who hadn't really called to tell him off were Feliciano, his across-the-way neighbor, and Ludwig, the boy that was always at the Italian boy's house. (Feliciano said that there was nothing going on, but somehow Matthew knew that the German had a special place in Feli's heart.)

Matthew got done dressing and picked up the phone again, dialing the number he had so often called. He could've just walked over and rang the doorbell… but it was the morning, and the Italian was a bit of a nudist in the morning.

"Ve~ Ciao!"

"Morning, Feli…"

"Mattie! Is something the matter?" Feliciano asked.

"You told on me… that's what's the matter, eh," Matthew replied, but his voice was still level.

"I'm sorry, bella, but I saw you with Alfred and had to tell someone. I had no idea Ludwig would tell Gilbert. Gilbert was the culprit. How is Freddy, by the way?"

The Italian and Alfred had been Matthew's only friends for a while. Now Matthew had Ivan and Francis, but he still turned to Feliciano because they were somewhat alike. They were both in love with someone who was still getting over another (the German had gone five years without a date because a girl from Belgium dumped him for Francis…), for one, but they had been living across from each other since Matthew had moved to the city. Alfred had been the first friend for him at school, and Feli had been his first friend in the city.

"Bella…?" Feliciano asked when the Canadian didn't answer.

"Alfred's fine. Devastated by his break-up with Arthur, eh."

"It's a shame. The whisper was that Alfred was going to ask Arty to marry him~"

"Yeah… instead of that, they broke up, and Alfred turned up on my door like a frightened puppy!"

"Ve~ Lucky you, Mattie…" Feliciano said.

"Ludwig did the same for you, didn't he?" Matthew asked.

"Yes… but it's been five years… I haven't even kissed him, remember…" Feliciano said.

Matthew sighed, "And I haven't even seen Alfred in five years. First there was that two-year relationship with Antonio. Alfred caught him with your brother…"

"Ve~ It was the Spaniard's fault. Lovino would never sleep with a man like that. You know perfectly well…"

Matthew sighed, "And then this three-year love-fest between Arthur and Alfred. He gets so obsessed by these relationships and I never get to see him!"

"Listen, Mattie… pushing all this talk of unrequited love behind us… why don't you come over tonight and have some pasta with Ludwig and I. Lovino's off on business, and it gets so lonely in the house… and a lovely dinner party would be nice, yes?" Feliciano asked, "Definitely bring Alfred. I'd love to see him again."

"Would Ludwig mind?" Matthew asked, biting his lower lip.

"If I'm around, whatever happened between Ludwig and Alfred will be put to rest… I will make sure of that, bella. So I'll see you around six?"

"Yes… I'll go tell Alfred right now, eh. Bye, Feli…" Matthew almost sighed.

"Ciao, bella~ Mwah… mwah~"

The Canadian giggled as Feliciano said his stereotypical Italian farewell (_A kiss on both cheeks, non?_ Francis said in Matthew's head, _a kiss on the mouth is what you need, Mattieu…_ And why were Ivan and Francis taking over his thoughts? It was like those stereotypical angel/devil partnerships in the cartoons… except Alfred would call them both devils, if he knew…), and hung up the phone.

He opened the door to Alfred, who was just about to knock, and instead knocked on Matthew's head. Matthew ducked out.

"Who was that, Matthew? A lover?" Alfred teased.

_Eek! He still doesn't know I'm still a virgin!_ Matthew cried in his head.

"N-No… it was Feliciano…" Matthew replied, "We're having dinner with him and Ludwig…"

"All right… as long as Feliciano keeps Ludwig's mouth shut, I'm game," Alfred replied, "What were you planning on doing today?"

"I was planning on doing some yard-work, eh," the Canadian replied softly.

"In the heat, are you nuts?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I am… I've been neglecting working on this house—" Because of Francis and Ivan, "—and I haven't weeded the garden OR fixed the fence in a week! There was that nasty storm, if you remember, and it blew down that back fence…"

"I remember that storm, yes. Arthur and I cuddled under a blanket because he was scared," a smile appeared on Alfred's lips for a split second before his blue eyes turned cloudy and grey, like the storm had been.

Matthew hated this already. He let out an exasperated sigh and charged past the older boy, down the steps and out the back door. Alfred snapped out of his bittersweet memory and called after his young friend, "Mattie! Wait, I'm going to help you~" like nothing had happened.

~*~

_Yeah. I would like it very much if N. Italy and Canada were actually friends. 'Tis a nice friendship, in my mind. _

_And yes, Canada's still a virgin. I was thinking of making N. Italy, as well, and a story about that will happen... soon._

_Next Chapter: Matthew and Alfred work outside in the heat of summer. Shirts will come off, I promise..._

_Please review~_

_AR  
_


	4. 3 Those Hot Summer Days

~*~

Chapter Three: Those Hot Summer Days

~*~

The sun beat down on the Canadian, and he immediately regretted wearing a long-sleeved, button-down shirt. The jeans were as bad, but if he was going to be kneeling in dirt and playing with lumber, he might as well stay protected.

_Dere are _oder_ vays you should ztay protected, Matvey_. Damn that Ivan, slipping in Matthew's mind to point out a sexual innuendo like that.

"Hoo-EE!" Matthew turned to see that Alfred had followed him outside. Alfred was wearing jeans and a t-shirt advertising advertisements. He stopped on the Canadian's small deck and began to take off his shirt in the summer heat. Matthew stood, rooted to the spot for a minute before he shook it off and returned to the task at hand. He picked up his spade and kneeled in the dirt of his flower garden.

"I'm surprised you didn't plant your flowers in the shape and colors of your homeland's flag…" America said, coming up behind him. Matthew looked up at him, his eyes lingering over the America's chest muscles before moving up to the stupid expression the American had on his face.

"I did plant the flag, though, eh," Matthew replied, pointing the tiny flag in the middle of the flower garden. _What a small flag you have there, Mattieu…_ Francis said in his head. Matthew blushed at the… ah… sexual innuendo. Between Francis and Ivan permanently lodged in his brain, Matthew was getting a headache. Why couldn't Feliciano be one of the voices in his head?

_Ve~ Hand him a spade, Mattie~_

Wish granted. Matthew simply smiled and handed Alfred the spade, "Make yourself useful, eh?"

Alfred took the spade and knelt down beside his Canadian friend, "Okay… so what am I looking for?"

"Anything that doesn't belong…" Matthew replied.

"This clover, then?" Alfred asked, pointing with the spade.

Matthew smiled, "Yes…"

He walked back to his tool-shed and found another spade. Upon finding one, he walked out of the cool shade back into the hot sun. The heat was finally taking a toll on him. He shook his head, too stubborn to do anything about the heat. He knelt down just as a clover hit him the lap.

"I don't know what to do with them, Mattie~" Alfred almost whined. Matthew knew he was only trying to be cute (and it was working), so he put the clover off to the side in the middle of the two boys.

"There, just… make a pile and I'll deal with them later… put them in the compost or something…"

"Compost? With worms?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah. I started out with two worms, Fredy and Desdemona, and somehow, there's now over five hundred in the box, eh," Matthew replied, digging up some more weeds as he told his (really random) tale.

"Damn… those worms got _busy_," Alfred commented, giggling. Matthew blushed as another one of Francis' sexual comments made its way into the Canadian's brain.

Soon all the weeds were picked out of the flower garden, so Matthew got out the hose and watered them for a brief moment. The sun glared down on them both, but it didn't seem to bother Alfred that it was so hot. Then again… he wasn't wearing a shirt. Matthew was uncomfortable and sweaty, but he was too stubborn to take off his shirt (plus he was just plain embarrassed with himself). Alfred looked at him when Matthew finished watering.

"You look a little… off, Mattie," Alfred said, "Wet… yeah, that's the word I was going for."

"I'm f-fine…" Matthew nearly panted, the heat making his brain a little fuzzy. He leaned against his maple tree to steady himself, and Alfred walked briskly up to his friend and looked him in the eyes. Matthew blinked as Alfred went for the top button on Matthew's shirt, "W-w-w-what are you d-doing, eh?"

"You're overheating, stupid," Alfred barked, unbuttoning the buttons on Matthew's shirt. He went to take it off, but Matthew batted his hands away, one arm going over his chest and his hand clasping his other arm to his side. He closed his eyes to fend off the heat to his face and turned to the tool-shed.

"I'll go get the lumber for the fence, eh…" he said quickly, walking briskly into the cool shed. He went to button the buttons again, but stopped short. He sighed, surrendering, and picked up some lumber. When Alfred saw him coming out, he ran to help him with the wood.

"Sorry for nearly saving your life, Mattie," Alfred said, almost angrily.

"Yeah, my hero," Matthew said, rolling his eyes.

Alfred smiled, "That was the first thing you said to me when we first met," he said.

_Ve~ What is this? Not a memory about his relationship with Arthur? You're getting somewhere, bella!_ Matthew's Feliciano angel whispered.

"Except I meant it back then," Matthew said, still a little shocked and embarrassed at Alfred's behavior earlier.

_It wasn't as if he was undressing you completely, mon cheri_, the Francis devil cooed.

_But geeve eet dime, Matvey_, the Ivan devil chuckled.

Matthew wanted to kill both of his shoulder devils on the spot… Feliciano he would definitely keep.

Alfred smiled, "Do I need to make you another cup of coffee? You're getting a little feisty, there, Mattie~"

Matthew gulped as Alfred lifted the lumber from his hand and put it up where it would go. Matthew went back to the shed and got the hammer and a tin of nails. "No, you don't. I'm sorry, eh."

Alfred smiled and shook his head, taking a nail and the hammer and getting to work on the fence. The Canadian tried to help, but Alfred simply shook his head and kept working on the fence. Matthew soon gave up and went inside. Since Alfred had made him breakfast that morning, Matthew decided to make the American some lunch. He got a box of Kraft Macaroni from the cabinet and followed the instructions.

Alfred came in a few minutes later, "It's done!" he said.

"Sit and eat, then," Matthew said, setting a bowl on the table.

Alfred sat down and began to eat, "Very tasty, you'll make a good housewife someday," he joked. Matthew blushed, but sat down with his own bowl of macaroni.

"Thanks, eh," he said after a few minutes, "For helping me out today."

"It's the least I can do for you after your taking me in on such short notice," Alfred replied, smiling.

"How much more do you need. Of time, I mean," Matthew asked.

Alfred sighed and looked at his forkful of macaroni, "It still hurts."

"No worries, no worries, eh! Stay as long as you need to!" Matthew said quickly.

Alfred once again gave Matthew his winning, make-your-heart-flip-over, make-your-legs-turn-to-jelly, thank-God-your-sitting-down-or-you'd-have-fainted-on-the-spot smile and said, "Thanks again, Mattie~"

~*~

_Yes, all Canadians eat their weight in Kraft Macaroni (and dream of driving a Zamboni. Props to any of you who get that reference. Hint: It's a song)._

_And wow... I didn't know that America's smile could do that. But then again, it happens to me all the time, and I've never found the right words to describe how I feel~  
_

Two_ shoulder devils?! Matthew should be a bad egg then. He's not because Feliciano is like having five shoulder angels. Beat that, Russia and France, beat that. And don't let Prussia in on your little should devil spree. I beg you, please._

_Review, sil vous plait? (That was Canadian French... not French French.)_

_AR  
_


	5. 4 A Not So Successful Party, pt 1

~*~

Chapter Four: A Not-So Successful Party, pt. 1

~*~

Feliciano opened the door as soon as Matthew had knocked. "Ciao, bella~ Ciao, Alfie!"

"Hello, Feliciano… how've you been?" Alfred asked as he received a kiss on both cheeks before the small Italian boy moved on to the Canadian boy.

"Ve~ Things are going fine… I just put the pasta in the water… would you like anything to drink?" the Italian boy asked.

"Water, please," Alfred said, proceeding to look around the house. He saw it was as messy as it had ever been, despite the fact that Ludwig was there, picking up some books and trying to put them away in the bookshelf. He held up some socks and sighed, about ready to give up.

"Ludwig," Alfred said curtly.

"Alfred," Ludwig replied.

You could cut the tension with a knife. Or with Feliciano dragging Ludwig into the kitchen. Matthew went into the kitchen as well, leaving Alfred to sit on the couch and think… or whatever Alfred did with his head these days.

"Ve~ any progress with getting his mind off Arty, bella?" Feliciano asked, pouring regular tap water into a blown glass cup he had probably made himself. He and his brother had gone to a rather… art-centered school growing up, leaving Mattie to go to public school. At least the Canadian had met (and fallen in love with) Alfred…

"Well… he tried to undress me today, eh?" Matthew joked.

Ludwig face-palmed and Feliciano's eyebrows raised, "That man bounces back fast," Feliciano commented.

"I hope you vere joking, Matt…" Ludwig said.

"I vas—I mean, I was, Ludwig. I really hope that Alfred hasn't suddenly become Francis or, God forbid, Gilbert, eh. Uh, no offense, Ludwig…" Matthew replied, laughing, and then becoming silent.

"None taken, belief me…" Ludwig replied, smiling only slightly.

"But… he did try to take off my shirt, eh," Matthew said softly.

Ludwig and Feliciano paused in their dinner preparations, waiting for Matthew to continue. "It was hot, and we were working in the garden. I was being stubborn, and the shirt I was wearing was… similar to this one," he pulled at the long-sleeved, button-down shirt he was wearing, "He saw I was… uh, overheating, and tried to take off my shirt…"

"Aww~" the Italian boy cooed, hugging Matthew, "I must admit that you are cute when you're stubborn, bella… keep _that_ up, and Alfie will be yours in a heartbeat!"

_Uhh… Francis? I zink we should clear out… hee zeems to bee listening more to hees angel…_ Shoulder Ivan said.

_Give it time, mon ami… he will have to succumb to our ways with all of Alfred's "It hurts!" nonsense! _Shoulder Francis shouted back. Matthew sighed as Feliciano gave him the glass.

"Will you give Alfie this, Mattie?"

"Uhh… okay, eh," Matthew replied.

For extra protection, Ludwig followed him. _Ludwig too? How many people has Alfred got on his bad side?!_ Matthew thought.

Alfred and Ludwig stared at him. As Matthew set down Alfred's water, he came to realize that he had said his thought _out loud_. Feliciano heard it too, and sighed, knowing that the comment was supposed to _stay inside his head_.

"How many people do I have on my bad side, Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"Uhh… three?" Matthew replied.

"And Ludwig is one of them?" Alfred asked, his question aimed at the German. Ludwig nodded after a few seconds.

"What did I ever do to you, Ludwig?" the American almost whined.

"Uhh… you… you broke my heart, you American ass-hat," Ludwig cursed.

Feliciano and Mattie were sharing a giant armchair, watching the events unfold like Japanese fan-girls.

"When did you two go out, eh?" Matthew asked.

"Let's see… this was… before Antonio?" Alfred replied.

"Before the Belgian girl," Ludwig said shortly after Alfred.

Feli and Mattie looked at each other and sang, "Don't say it isn't awesome… because I'm AWESOME!" before turning back to their unrequited loves. The two older blondes chuckled before Alfred turned to Ludwig.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig. You were still my first. That has to account for something, right?" Alfred asked.

"You're first _sexual_ relation, ja. Francis was your first kiss, and Ivan was your first love, ja?"

Matthew looked at Feliciano and both of their looks said, _THAT'S why Alfred doesn't like Ivan and Francis!_

"Well, what about you two, huh?" Alfred asked. Both men trained their eyes on the two giggling boys.

"E-e-e-eh? Feli and I p-p-promised each other we would stay abstinent…" Matthew tried to add more, but he was blushing and stuttering like mad.

"… Ve~ At least until we found our Mr. Right…" Feliciano said, a slight blush creeping over his nose, "I-I-I-I think the pasta salad is just about chilled!" he yelled, running back to the kitchen. Matthew ran after him to set the table.

~*~

_Aah, the truth comes out, non? _

_More /interesting/ dinner party antics to come, from making desserts (a.k.a Matthew would STILL make a good housewife) to Feliciano's choice of after-eating music (You have the Italian belle right after the Canadian belle? Really, Feli, really?)_

_Please, please, PLEASE review, mon belle ami(s)! Mucho grazie!_

_~Ana~  
_


	6. 5 A Not So Successful Party, pt 2

~*~

Chapter Five: A Not-So Successful Dinner Party, pt 2

~*~

After the lively conversation before dinner, the beginning of dinner was silent between the four. The German and the American had come to terms with the past, at least, and the Canadian and the Italian were trying hard not to look at the older blondes. Finally, Matthew couldn't help but giggle, "This is almost as awkward the time Lovino ran around the house screaming about the Non-Intercourse Act…"

Feliciano laughed into his pasta, "Oh God, Mattie~"

Alfred and Ludwig paused with their forks half-way up to their lips. "What?" Alfred asked, "The Non-Intercourse Act was just a law passed by the American Congress opening trade with all nations except war-torn Britain and France…"

"Ah, yes, the American history buff, eh," Matthew said, but was still smiling, "It wasn't 'just a law' to Lovino…" he looked up at the ceiling as he began his story:

_It was when we were learning about American history sometime late in high school, eh. I was studying over here, and Lovino was asking me questions. When he asked me about the Non-Intercourse act, he began to giggle. When I told him that it was a law passed by the American Congress opening trade with all nations except Britain and France, he immediately turned that into a sexual innuendo and started screaming:_

Feliciano and Matthew both stood up and shouted "BRITAIN AND FRANCE, WHO BROKE UP, DOESN'T GET SMEX!"

"Was he sugar high or something?" Ludwig asked, once again face-palming.

"Pixie sticks are like poor kids' crack," Alfred replied, laughing too hard. He held his sides finally and kept laughing.

"Ve~ It's like Arthur and Francis, almost," Feliciano pointed out.

Alfred became gloomy at the mention of Arthur, so Feliciano said no more. Matthew, feeling the tension, finally got up and cleared the table. Feliciano stood and followed Matthew into the kitchen to help load the dishwasher. Alfred and Ludwig, with nothing better to do, followed the two younger boys.

"Musica, bella?" Feli asked, pointing to the tiny green iPod sitting in its speakers.

"Oui," Matthew replied, reverting to French Canadian for the hell of it.

_You lucky, lucky ding, Francis… hee knows your language…_ Devil Ivan said.

Thank God the French devil didn't say anything. Feliciano turned on the iPod and just pressed play, letting fate make the song played a good one. To Matthew, the female voice was perfect.

"This is from the--" he paused as Feliciano nodded. They sang together, "Don't say it isn't awesome, because I'm AWESOME!" and Matthew continued, "—CD I gave you for your Sweet Sixteen birthday, eh?"

Alfred and Ludwig chuckled once again as the two younger men sang their little mantra.

"Ve~ si, bella. I put it immediately on my iPod. It's a lovely mixture of Canadian and Italian singers… Aselin Debison is an absolute DREAM, bella," Feliciano replied.

The lyrics drifted over the silence that followed:

…_I will bring to you the sweetest blossom_

_Bearing precious melody and all_

_When it's time to dance we far too often_

_Get wrapped up in the worry of the fall_

_And I will catch you…_

As the fiddle filled room, Matthew clutched at his heart with a dreamy sigh and said, "Mi amore, Feli! She's taken my heart!"

Feliciano laughed as soap-suds got on Matthew's shirt, "She was twelve when she sang this, bella! That's just little creepy, non?"

"Ah, désolé! It is…" Matthew sighed, and returned to filling the dishwasher.

Ludwig chuckled, "Tell me, do you two often switch to each ozer's language when you speak to each ozer?"

"Si!" Matthew called over his shoulder. The song changed to a female Italian. Alfred was the one to face-palm this time.

"You just HAD to have the Italian belle right after the Canadian belle. Really, Feli, really?" he asked.

"No! This is on 'shuffle!' Honest!" Feliciano shouted, "Don't eat me!"

"I won't… I'm full," Alfred replied, smiling.

Matthew closed the dishwasher and said, "Do you have maple syrup and stuff to make Matthew's Famous Maple Bars?"

"No! No! You are not making dessert at MY house, young man!" Feliciano shouted.

"Yes, I AM, _Mom_," Matthew said.

They had a mini-stare-down before Feli finally pointed to a cupboard, "Ve~ We bought too much last time. Have at it, bella…"

Matthew pulled his fist into his side before opening the cupboard and getting to work, "It's not as if we have to call a cab at midnight, Feli. We live just across the street. At least, I do, eh?" Matthew told his childhood friend.

"Ve~ I was just being…" Feliciano paused for effect, "…awesome…"

"Don't say it isn't awesome… because I'm AWESOME!" Matthew and Feliciano yelled.

Ludwig and Alfred chuckled again. Ludwig then, feeling a little useless, asked, "Can I help you vith anyzing, Matt?"

"Ja—I mean, yeah. Can you mix the dough? Feli… can you make the icing? Just like I showed you, bella… Alfred… just stand there and keep an eye on the fire extinguisher, just in case…" Matthew almost barked. Alfred was a little surprised that little Mattie was taking such control. Matthew himself turned on the oven to the right temperature.

In no time at all, the maple bars were ready and cool. They sat around the (clean) kitchen and ate them in silence. They were eating in a clean kitchen, because Ludwig had insisted they clean the kitchen (for once) while the donuts cooled. They were sitting silence because the song playing was an especially… interesting one…

_See we still keep talkin' after you're gone._

_You still with me then feels so good in my arms._

_They say you go blind, maybe it's true._

_We've all got our junk, and my junk is you…_

"Ahh… ze classic 'unrequited love' song," Ludwig said as the song ended.

"Except they find love at the end of the musical… even if one girl's love dies, and the girl who first sang dies, eh," Matthew replied, "The other girls might or might not have had relationships by the end, though. The second boy who sang got some, though. A kiss, at least, eh."

"_Spring Awakening_ was kind of risqué…" Feliciano replied, "I remember trying out for that musical. I wound up getting the part of Moritz. I died… Though, that wasn't as bad as Vash and Heidi having to take their clothes off right on stage, with us singing around them…"

"You're funeral scene made me cry. And yes, Vash and Heidi were great, but that was awkward, eh. I always thought that the community theatre doing that musical was odd. I got the part of Ernst, eh."

Alfred chuckled, "And I got Hanschen… I got to kiss you twice… sometimes four times a day… that was…" he cleared his throat, "Uh… interesting."

"You could say you were technically my first…" Matthew paused to count, "one hundred or so kisses…"

"Ve~ Even if they were staged? Damn, Mattie~"

"Yeah… a lot of kissing…" Alfred replied, not daring to look at Matthew.

"You're zolo vaz my favorite… during 'Touch Me'?" Ludwig told him, "I vaz in the audience that one night you decided to actually touch yourself during zat part…"

"Who's to say I didn't do that every time, Ludwig, eh?" Matthew asked.

"Vere you?" Ludwig asked.

"No, eh…" Matthew replied sheepishly.

"Sing for us, Mattie~" Feliciano cried, pausing the iPod.

"Umm… okay, eh…" Matthew replied, blushing as he remembered the solo:

_Touch me-just like that._

_And that-oh, yeah-now, that's heaven._

_Now, that I like._

_God that's so nice._

_Now lower down, where the figs lie..._

"You surprise me, Mattie," Alfred replied, "Even without the back ground music, your voice is… is…"

"Bellisimo!" Feliciano finished, hugging his friend.

Matthew blushed, "Well… we should go get some sleep, eh?" he asked, the blush still apparent on his face, "Thanks for dinner, Feli…"

"Yes, thank you, Feliciano," Ludwig replied, "I have in vork in ze morning."

Ludwig saw them to the end of the path before he turned to go to his own house, right next door to the Italian boy. Matthew and Feliciano waved like lovers, pretending to cry, all the way until Matthew shut the door to his house across the street. Alfred gave him a look, and Matthew smiled, almost skipping up the steps to his room.

~*~

_Um... the songs mentioned in this chapter are "The Dance You Choose" by Aselin Debison, "My Junk" from _Spring Awakening_, and "Touch Me" from _Spring Awakening_. I don't own any of them. _

_And yes, this has an explanation of the title and where I got it from. Have fun with that._

_And if you couldn't guess where this is going: **Please review. The more you guys review, the faster I am inclined to actually write.**_

_~Ana~  
_


	7. 6 A Job He Didn’t Ask For!

~*~

Chapter Six

~*~

The phone woke Matthew that morning, once again. Clouds were gathering overhead, which was strange in and of itself. The day before had been so… hot. But Matthew was a proud Canadian, and a little cloudy weather wouldn't bring him down.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour, mon belle Mattieu!" Francis sang.

"Oui, bonjour, Francis," Matthew replied.

"Don't forget about me, da?" Ivan asked.

"Morning, Ivan. And what do I owe the plaisir?" Matthew asked.

"Ve vant to see you. Soon," Ivan replied, "Tonight, da? At dat Eenglish pub downtown."

"Oui… oui. Mon Dieu, oui," Matthew replied, and threw the phone back on the receiver. It was only five in the morning…

~*~

"I'm going!" Matthew cried after dinner. Alfred looked up from the book he was reading (!) with a surprised look on his face.

"Where?" he asked.

"Uhh…" Alfred would _murder_ Ivan and Francis if he knew… "Work."

"Oh? You work? Where?" Alfred asked, looking at the clock. It was about seven in the evening.

_Uhhh…_

"A bar downtown, bye~" Matthew shouted, and ran out of the house before Alfred could start a game of twenty questions with him. He hated to lie, but he had to protect Ivan and Francis.

~*~

"Bonjour, Mattieu!" Francis called, waving the young Canadian to a bar-stool in the between him and Ivan.

"How haf you been, dear Matvey?" Ivan asked, once Matthew was comfortable (or as comfortable as you could get between _Ivan_ and _Francis_).

"Wonderful…" Matthew replied, looking around the pub. Matthew bristled as he noticed Arthur was behind the bar, mixing an exotic drink for Francis. Arthur hardly noticed him, which was just as well. "… but I had to lie to get here…"

"Da, what deed you tell Alfred?" Ivan asked.

"That I worked here…"

"Here?" Francis asked, a smile on his pale face.

"Well… I didn't say where… I said a bar…" Matthew replied.

Francis whispered something to Arthur, who finally noticed the Canadian man, "He's perfect!" Arthur cried, opening the 'door' of bar. He swept Matthew up and dragged him into a back room.

"What is this, eh?" Matthew asked.

"I need someone as cute as you to be a barmaid. This place is getting so bloody popular, so… I need help," Arthur replied, digging out an outfit for Matthew to put on. He shoved him into a changing room.

Once Matthew was done changing, he came out, dressed in a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt and black pants, complete with a black apron that tied around his waist. Matthew pushed his glasses up his nose and said, "What's the catch, eh?"

"No catch. Just tips and something to do from seven to midnight…" Arthur replied, pushing the Canadian out of the back room and into the fray of bar-maiding.

~*~

Ivan and Francis watched him work from the barstools, Francis sipping his drink and Ivan every once and a while hitting the Frenchman on the arm as Francis said something. Matthew was just about to drop on the floor as some of the last customers left the dining area, but one more person burst in. Before recognizing who the person was, Matthew looked at the clock, it was nearly midnight, and closing was at one, so people had to be cleared out at midnight. Ivan and Francis were still at the bar. They gasped when the person entered, shouting, "Mattie!"

Matthew looked up into the eyes at Alfred, who looked as if he had seen a ghost. Make that three ghosts: Arthur, Ivan, and Francis.

"You work _here_?" Alfred asked.

"Da, he does, Alfie," Ivan said, his pale eyebrows raised.

"Alfie, darling, how are you?" Francis cried, much to the chagrin of both Alfred and Arthur.

"I would tell you to quit here and now if you didn't… look so…" Alfred stopped talking to blush, "Oh, _hi_ Arthur…"

"Mattie, you _know_ him?" Arthur asked. Recognition spread over the Englishman's face, "Wait… _this _is the Mattie you—"

"Come on, Mattie, let's go home!" Alfred suddenly shouted, the blush creeping over his nose. He grabbed Matthew's wrist and dragged him toward the door.

"Wait! I have to help clean up!" Matthew shouted.

"No… you're coming home, _now_!" Alfred growled, causing Matthew to bow his head in submission.

"Keep the uniform, and I hope to see you tomorrow!" Arthur called after him.

~*~

The car ride was agony. Because Matthew had taken the bus downtown to the bar, Alfred had pushed him into the passenger seat and closed the door firmly.

"Look, I'm sorry… I'm sorry I didn't tell you…" Matthew finally said.

"I'm just angry you didn't trust me enough to tell me where you were going. I spent the whole night bar-hopping to find you…" Alfred confessed.

"Are you angry that I work with Arthur?" Matthew asked, "I know you really loved him…"

Alfred sighed, "No… you have every right to work where you want to. To tell you the truth, it wasn't Arthur I was worried about. It was seeing Francis and Ivan again… it's hard to forgive your firsts."

"F-F-Forgive them?" Matthew asked, "What did they do to you?"

"Francis was merely playing a kissing game with everyone under the mistletoe when he caught me, and I was a little… shocked, so I might have thought he was for real… and Ivan? Well, I loved him, and he said he loved me. Then I said I loved him, and he said he wanted me to jump off a cliff… it's hard to forgive them when they do that…"

"That's… that's pretty selfish, Alfie…" Matthew replied, a bit on the blunt side.

Alfred looked like a harpoon had been thrown through his chest. Thank god the car stayed on the road, "Ouch, Mattie…"

"What…?!" Matthew almost whined. He wanted to tell Alfred that he had forgiven the American thousands of times for being a complete asshole to him, for playing with his heart, being sweet at one moment and a complete jerk-off the next. But he steadied himself and said, "I've had to forgive the one I've loved so many times, it's painful to think about… besides, Ivan and Francis have their moments of complete asshole-ness, but they make up for it. Trust me."

Alfred didn't question Matthew further. When they got to Matthew's house, Matthew went upstairs without another word, and Alfred went to the couch, totally drained of any emotion. They both fell asleep as soon as they hit their pillows.

~*~

_Ummm... that got just a little angsty at the end, sorry. But Alfred meets his old flame(s) and gets told off by Matthew! Go, Mattie, go!_

_Anyway... don't ask about Arthur. I wanted Matthew to work at a seedy bar somewhere, and Arthur seemed like the prime candidate to own one. Besides, now the ickle Canadian has yet ANOTHER man after him~_

_**PLEASE REVIEW. Ve~ I'm done.  
**_

_~Ana~  
_


	8. 7 An Improvised Engagement, pt 1

~*~

Chapter Seven: An Improvised Engagement, pt 1

~*~

"Mattie?" Alfred called, knocking softly on Matthew's half opened door. Mattie hadn't cared the night before (actually more like earlier in the morning) if his door was open or closed. He had just walked in, thrown his uniform off, and climbed under the covers. It was a cold night, and even today, dark clouds were forming, threatening thunderstorms.

"Matthew…" Alfred whispered almost seductively in Matthew's ear.

Matthew opened one eye and almost growled, "Go away, Alfred. I work late, so I get to sleep in."

"Mattie, it's 12:30 in the afternoon. I'm worried about you blood sugar getting too low…" Alfred replied.

"I'm not a diabetic, Alfie," Matthew replied, rolling over. The blankets rolled with him, exposing a bare leg all the way up to the very top of the Canadian's thigh. Alfred turned away quickly and replied, "Fine… I'm still making you some brunch…"

He left silently, and Matthew was all too obliged to get up and get dressed.

~*~

After a day of not much talking between Alfred and him, Matthew was happy to leave the house to catch the bus downtown. Once on the bus, the theme to the 'Titanic' began to play out of his phone. (What? The singer was Canadian! And Matthew always cried at the end of the movie, just because of the song…) Matthew answered the phone quickly as he sat down.

"Hello?"

"Ve~ There you are, Mattie. I called your house and Alfred picked up, saying you were off to work," Feliciano said, "Now, where could you work that you would leave at seven in the evening?"

"Arthur's Pub," Matthew replied.

"Really? Does Alfred know that you're working for his almost-but-just-kidding-fiancé?"

"Yes, and he's still ignoring me for it… well… kind of. I guess I initiated the silence today…"

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you… how are you?" Feli asked.

"Angry at Alfred, but what else is new. He's always been a bit of an asshole towards me…"

"Not always… remember when Lovino made you cry when Alfred was over that first time? I think he was quite sweet to have kissed the spot where my dear brother hit you. Especially since I wasn't there to do so," Feliciano replied.

"Yeah… Lovino hit me pretty hard in the stomach. And you were the one chastising him in Italian. Are you sure you weren't cursing him out, Feli?"

"I'm not telling. But, sometimes you have to curse out dear Lovi when he gets in one of his moods. Speaking of Lovi and his moods, Antonio put him another one and I can't get him out of the house without promising alcohol, should I come to the Pub later tonight to see you?"

"By all means, yes. Bring Ludwig! Bring Kiku! Heck, call Antonio and tell him to propose to the poor boy right at the Pub!" Matthew shouted. The other people around him on the bus looked at him, and he kind of glowered at them.

"Oh! Oh no, that would not do. He doesn't have a ring…" the Italian boy hissed, as if Lovino was right there in the room. He probably was.

"Go across the street and ask Alfred for his. Arthur and Lovino have the same ring-size, I think…" Matthew said, remembering Arthur's hand-size, and then thinking back to Lovino's hands.

"I think you just became the most evil little thinker in the world, Mattie~" Feli said, "But I like the way you're thinking. I'm going to call Antonio, and then I'm going to get that ring from Alfred… I'll see you at the Pub in an hour or two, okay?"

"Okay," Matthew replied, and closed the phone.

~*~

"YOU CAME BACK!" Arthur cried, taking Matthew's head and holding it close to his chest. Matthew's neck cracked, and Arthur immediately let go, "Oi, sorry, mate…"

"No problem… it was nice to get out of the house… Alfie was… well, _I_ was being kind of jerk to Alfred, and I needed to get out of there," Matthew told him, and began to write down some drinks that several costumers were shouting in his general direction.

A little later that evening, Antonio stumbled in and noticed Matthew, "Hola, Mattie~" he called as he sat at the bar, "Hola, Arthur!"

"Hola, Antonio… where's Lovi?" Matthew asked, bringing a drink to a costumer close by.

"He and I… we had a bit of a fight. But Feli promised he'd bring him here tonight. Oh! Alfie gave me this~" Antonio showed him the black box with the ring in it.

Arthur raised his eyebrows, recognizing the case, "Is that… that _is_ the ring he was going to propose with!"

"To you?" the Spaniard asked.

"Yes… but I… I wasn't ready to commit to Alfie," Arthur replied, looking at Matthew, who smiled at the ring.

"I think that was my idea, Antonio~" Matthew said.

Antonio got up and hugged the smaller man, "Thank you so much then~"

"Eh? Be sure to thank Alfred, too!" Matthew said.

"Hey, you!" a gruff looking man yelled, waving Matthew over. He winked at Antonio before going off to help the drunkard.

"I wish you lots of happiness… Lovi's worth a little pain, isn't he?" Arthur asked.

"He is," Antonio replied, nearly crying into the drink Arthur had placed in front of him, "He so is…"

"Antonio~" Feliciano's voice cried from the doorway.

"What?!" Lovino shouted. Feliciano held a tight grip on his brother, though, so he couldn't get away from his… situation. Behind the two Italian brothers were Ludwig and Kiku, and Alfred was behind them, a little peeved that _this_ was where Antonio was planning on proposing to his friend.

Matthew gave a slip of paper to Arthur just as Antonio jumped up to take Lovino's hand. Lovino folded his arms into his chest and turned to the side, a blush creeping onto his face. Kiku waved to Matthew, who nodded at his Japanese friend. That gesture distracted him from where he was going, and he ran into Arthur, who had just come out from behind the bar. Matthew crashed headlong into Arthur, who caught him, but they both wound up on the counter in a very… compromising position, with the Canadian's small body in between the Englishman's legs. This happened right as Antonio got on one knee and asked, "Lovi… will you… will you marry me?"

And that's when all hell broke lose.

~*~

_LAME CLIFFHANGER DUN DUN DUN._

_Ignore me, please. **But review**. Please and thank you._

_~Ana~  
_


	9. 8 An Improvised Engagement, pt 2

~*~

Chapter Eight: An Improvised Engagement, pt 2

~*~

_And that's when all hell broke lose…_

Feliciano waited seconds after Lovino's choked upon "Y-Yes, Antonio, oh _God_ yes!" before he jumped into Ludwig causing him to crash into the floor, right as Ivan and Francis walked in, so Ludwig and Feliciano crashed into the Frenchman and the Russian. Alfred breezed past the two newly engaged men to Matthew and quickly pulled the Canadian away from Arthur, holding him close as he slapped Arthur across the face. Satisfied with the Englishman's shocked expression, he took Mattie to the other side of Antonio and Lovino to clap the Spaniard on the back, not letting Matthew out of his gentle grip.

Ludwig was helping Ivan and Francis up to their feet, "Did Antonio just… just _propose_ to Lovino?" Francis asked.

"He did indeed~" Feliciano replied.

"Félicitations!" Francis shouted, giving Antonio a hug. Lovino and Matthew exchanged kisses on the cheeks, and so did Feliciano and Lovino, Feliciano whispering into his brother's ear. Lovino blushed and said something in Italian back to him.

Kiku stood in shock. That or he was trying to assess the situation as best he could. He noticed everything that went on, even if it was random and all at once. Kiku was just that good. Finally, he said, "What the hell just happened?"

A drunk raised his hand and said, "Well… that fellow over there just proposed to that boy there, just as those two poofdas came in. The littler one crashed into the bigger one, causing them both to come down on the poofdas, and when our barmaid acknowledged you, he accidently crashed into our bartender, making them get into a some-what _sexy_ pose, but that other blond didn't like that, and just slapped our bartender silly."

Kiku nodded at the drunk, "So all in all, there's going to be a wedding?"

"I love weddings!" the drunk replied, "Drinks all around!"

"You need to sober up first, Ernie!" Arthur shouted, getting off the counter finally.

"Makes you really deenk, doezn't eet?" Ivan said, first looking at Ludwig, then at Alfred.

"Who knew that _Lovino_ would be the first of our little group to get _married_, eh?" Matthew twittered to Feliciano. He meant him, Lovino, and Feliciano.

"Ja, I remember when you were boys you often dressed up as brides. Feliciano or Matthew would always be ze bride, and Lovino alvays vanted to be the bridesmaid," Ludwig replied, smirking at the three. Antonio helped put the ring on Lovino's right ring finger, but the Italian brother blushed anyway.

"Now _we_ get to be the bridesmaids, yes?" Feliciano asked, gently pulling Matthew away from Alfred. They looked at Lovino with puppy dog faces until Lovino sighed and nodded his head, still too shocked to speak again.

Arthur sighed and said, "Matthew! Help me get some drinks for everyone. On the house~"

There were several yells from the other drunks, chorused with shouts from the group of excited friends. Matthew was about to go behind the bar with Arthur when a hand enclosed around his. He looked behind him at Alfred, then back at the two hands. He felt a blush creep onto his face, but Alfred spoke:

"Are you and… are you and Arthur…?" he asked.

"No! If you need to, you can get back together with him…" Matthew spat bitterly, trying to take his hand back. Alfred squeezed it.

"I can't, I just… wanted to know… be careful, okay?" Alfred said.

Matthew gave in to Alfred's sincerity and Alfred let go of his hand. Matthew put the hand Alfred held to his chest when his back was turned and then grabbed the tray of drinks that Arthur was handing him.

~*~

Arthur decided to close the Pub to everyone except the small group. He kicked everyone out, telling them to go to one of the other pubs, of which all of the people obliged, being drunker than sparrows in cherry season.

They sat around the bar, talking about old times, especially when Antonio and Lovino met, which brought up painful memories in Alfred, but he kept his happy face on, every once in a while checking on Matthew, who was on drink duty with Arthur.

Arthur didn't seem to mind the fact he wasn't making any money, but he kept Matthew working anyway (and maybe the Englishman would give the younger boy his own special 'tip,' if Alfred wasn't around, which was likely since Arthur had caught the young Canadian earlier in the evening).

Francis, getting quite bored (Matthew and Ivan swore he had ADD sometimes), got up and began walking around the room. Only Matthew and Ivan noticed, being the closest ones to him (both physically and emotionally), and they watched him as he went to a tiny stage in the corner and took an enormous blanket off a very old-looking piano. The group had become silent, watching as Francis uncovered the rather large treasure.

"Careful of that, Francis!" Arthur shouted, rushing up to him. Francis put out a hand and stopped him. He ran a hand over the old wood and said:

"I know how to handle a beauty such as this, Arthur…"

"Hey… anyone up for a song, eh?" Matthew asked, winking at Feliciano, who stood up and smiled.

"Ve~ A little nostalgic for our days rehearsing for _Spring Awakening_, Mattie?"

"Well… we've all got our junk…" Matthew replied, shrugging.

"Who remembers the song?" Feli asked. He took his brother's hand anyway, remembering Lovino had played young Georg in the musical.

"We are planning on doing 'My Junk' from that darling little show, oui?" Francis asked.

"Oui," Matthew replied, nodding, "You know the piano score, right?"

"Of course, mon cheri… I was in the pit, playing the French horn, mind you… but the piano was my first instrument…" Francis said, opening the piano with such care that Arthur couldn't help but… shiver?

Arthur then looked over at Alfred, who was getting up on the stage with Lovino, Feliciano, and Matthew. "I was in the audience, but I do remember loving that song…"

"Great! Lovi, Mattie and I will play the girls, while you and Alfie can play the boys~" Feliciano cried.

Matthew remembered something from the musical, "Umm… Alfred? Not that you weren't great in the song… but please don't do the masturbation part… can you just sing?"

Alfred sighed, "I'll try to just sing, Mattie…"

"T-T-Thanks," Matthew replied, blushing as he turned to the front. Francis started the tune on the piano. The piano was surprisingly in tune…

Matthew began singing: "_In the midst of this nothing_

_This miss of a life_

_Still there's this wanting_

_Just to see you go by…_"

Feliciano smiled and began to sing next, taking Lovino and Matthew's hands and swinging them, "_It's almost like lovin'_

_Sad as that is…"_

Lovino took up the tune next, singing, "_May not be cool,_

_But it's so where I live…_"

They all began to sing next, "_It's like I'm your lover_

_Or more like your ghost_

_I spend the day wondering_

_What you do, where you go_

_I try and just kick it_

_But what can I do_

_We've all got our junk_

_And my junk is you!_

_See us, winter walking after a storm_

_It's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms_

_The stop all snow line, may not be true_

_We've all got our junk, and my junk is you!_"

Arthur began to sing, trying hard to remember if it truly was him who was supposed to sing. The other singers made gestures for him to go on, so he did: "_Well, you__'__ll have to excuse me_

_I know it__'__s so off_

_I love when you do stuff_

_That__'__s rude and so wrong!_"

Alfred sang next, wanting so hard to do the action, but knowing he wasn't actually playing the part anymore, "_I go up to my room_

_Turn the stereo on_

_Shoot up some you_

_And the you is some song!_"

Matthew sung alone next, "_I lie back just driftin'_

_And play out these scenes_

_I ride on the rush_

_All the hopes, all the dreams…_"

Feliciano sang next, dropping both Matthew's and Lovino's hands. He jumped of the stage as he sang: "_I may be neglecting_

_The things I should do_

_We've all got our junk_

_And my junk is you…_"

Arthur moved quietly over to Matthew, but Alfred did as well, so Arthur kept his distance. Lovino moved after Feliciano down to the little audience, sitting quietly on Antonio's lap. Feliciano moved so that he was on Ludwig's lap. They all were still singing: "_See we still keep talkin' after you're gone_

_You're still with me then feel so good in my arms_

_They say you go blind, maybe it's true_

_We've all got our junk, and my junk is you_

_It's like we stop time_

_What can I do?_

_We've all got our junk_

_And my junk is you_

_My junk is you_

_My junk is you_

_You_

_You_

_You!_"

Francis stopped the piano after a few more bars, and cheering rang out through the small crowd. Those still on stage jumped off, getting hugs from people.

"Well… it does make sense why you like that song," Kiku pointed out.

The singers looked at him, but he didn't say much else, just simply smiled at the group.

Arthur checked his watch, "Yikes. We should close up… it was lovely to see you all."

There was some murmurings of thanks as the group piled out. Alfred was the last to leave, looking over his shoulder at Matthew before ducking out into the midnight air.

~*~

_Translations: "Félicitations!" -- means "Congratulations!" en Francais._

_The lyrics are from _Spring Awakening_, under the same name as this fic. Yes... it is an unrequited love song with some masterbation and erotic fantasies thrown in just for a lark. That's the whole basis of this fic, too... there, you have an explanation for the rather interesting title. _

_Oh, and just to tell you, Alfred shouldn't have left poor Matthew alone with Arthur~_

_Until next chapter, eh? Until then, **please review~**_

_~Ana~  
_


	10. 9 Storm Clouds Are Gathering

~*~

Chapter Nine: Storm Clouds Are Gathering

~*~

As soon as the door closed, Matthew felt as if thunder was rolling overhead. "There's going to be a thunderstorm later," Arthur said simply, giving Matthew a tray to go pick up empty glasses from around the pub.

"Oh dear," Matthew replied as he picked up glasses and forks and some extra plates from the tables in the sitting area.

"Are you afraid of thunderstorms, Mattie?" Arthur asked, a smile apparent on his face.

Matthew sighed, "Yes… but… don't tell anyone, please."

Arthur put a single finger to his lips as Matthew handed him the tray. "Not a soul, Mattie… Alfred doesn't even know?"

"He's never been there for me during these storms…" Matthew replied bitterly, "I usually go over to Feli and Lovi's house during a storm. Ever since Mama left, that is, eh."

"You know… I think Lovino won't be in the house with Feliciano much longer…" Arthur mused, filling the sink with water.

"Yeah… he and Toni will probably move in together…" Matthew replied, "Let me do that, Arthur…"

"Oh! Oh, no, Mattie… this is the owner's job… you just put up the chairs on the tables, and then do a little sweeping… that's a dear…" Arthur called as Matthew went to do as he was told.

"So… only Feli and Lovi know about your fear of thunderstorms? What scares you the most?" Arthur asked, concern plastered to his pale face.

"I don't like the sudden flash or the large sound the thunder makes after it… it just… it feels like the world's getting out of control… I don't know how to describe it, eh," Matthew replied, hefting one of the wooden chairs onto the wobbly table.

Arthur was silent for a moment as he scrubbed one of the beer glasses, "No, I understand. I'm not afraid of thunderstorms, mind you, but it feels the same way for me and… and being alone…"

Matthew continued hefting the large wooden chairs on the tables before speaking again once all the chairs were off the ground. "You don't like being alone, eh?"

"No… it's a always a blow to my sense of fear when a lover leaves me… or when closing came around here… before you started… that's one of the reasons I wanted a barmaid…" Arthur replied. Matthew found the broom and dustpan and began sweeping.

"Do you resent Alfred for leaving you?" Matthew finally asked.

"Oh… _I_ left _him_. He… he dropped the last straw on my back the day he ran to your house… Said I was nothing like yo—Someone he's loved since elementary school," Arthur replied, scrubbing the last of the dishes, right as Matthew came behind the bar to put away the broom and dustpan. Arthur took them for the younger male, reaching behind him. Their chests touched as Arthur hung the broom on its hook. Matthew didn't move, shocked by the gentle touch of Arthur's chest on his own.

Arthur paused as his hand came back in the vicinity of the two men. He looked into Matthew's blue-purple eyes, and then leaned down to press his lips against the younger male's. Matthew felt compelled to press his lips against the Englishman's, but he stopped himself, pulling away slowly.

"I can't, Arthur. If I did… well, I would have to protect you from Alfred… and I'm too weak to do that…"

The Canadian saw Arthur's green eyes flash, knowing he wanted to retort, but a thought stopped the Englishman from doing so. He nodded, a sad smile creeping onto his pale features, "Alfred's lucky to have you, Mattie," he replied, and turned away. Matthew grabbed his jacket from off its hook and sighed.

"I hope we can still be friends, eh?"

Arthur turned to him and nodded, "Go home… the storm might start at any moment… you might want to get somewhere… safe… before it hits…"

"Thank you," Matthew replied, and quickly ran out the door to call a cab.

~*~

_Mattie's so sweet sometimes. Okay... all the time. But there is trouble brewing, both for the town and for Mattie~_

_Sorry this chapter was so short... I really had nothing else to put in. Fluff between Alfred and Matthew is in your near future._ Very_ near future~  
_

_**Please reveiw**._

_Thank you._

_~Ana~  
_


	11. 10 I’ll Always Be Your Hero

~*~

Chapter Ten: I'll Always Be Your Hero

~*~

The clouds were getting darker as Matthew finally entered his house. Before going in, he saw the lights were out at Feliciano's house, and didn't have the heart to go over and bother him this late at night (or, rather, early in the morning…). He stepped into his house quietly.

"Hey," Alfred said from the pull-out couch. One leg was sticking out of the sheet, showing off his red, white, and blue pajama bottoms. It looked as if that was the only thing he was wearing, as his arms came out from under the sheet, and they were bare as the day he was born.

"You're still awake, eh?" Matthew asked, hanging his coat in the closet.

_Ve~ of course he is, he was worried about you…_ Angel Feliciano said sleepily. Matthew heard snoring from his devils and smiled slightly.

_He couldn't have been… must've been thinking about Arthur or something…_ Matthew told the angel. He was not bitter about it, though. Alfred was not his, and, as usual, Matthew had accepted that ages ago.

"How was clean up? Did Arthur pull anything?" Alfred asked as Matthew went to the stairway. Matthew paused, wanting to tell the truth.

"No… he was a perfect gentlemen, as usual, eh," Matthew lied, and began walking briskly up the stairs to his bedroom.

He looked out his windows, which reminded him of church windows, sans the stained-glass Jesuses, out at the darkening clouds. He quickly looked away, wishing he had drapes so the lightening wouldn't be too bad. He was a bit stubborn about getting them, though. Letting fear get to him wasn't his favorite thing in the world. Matthew slipped out of his uniform and into a pair of grey pajama bottoms before the storm really got under way. Lightening flashed, causing Matthew to shriek and dive under the covers of his bed.

"Mattie? Are you all right?" Alfred yelled, just as thunder rumbled overhead. He got into Matthew's room, and saw that Matthew was under the covers, a pillow over his head and his blue-purple eyes squeezed shut. Matthew's glasses lay forgotten on the bed. Alfred took them and put them on the bedside table. He took off his own glasses and lay them next to Matthew's. He sat on the bed and put a hand on Matthew's back.

"You never told me you were afraid of thunderstorms…" he said softly.

"It never… it never came—" Matthew yelled as lightening hit again, followed closely by thunder. He grabbed at Alfred, pulling Alfred close to him. Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around the shivering mass that was his best friend.

"It's okay, Mattie. Shhhh…." The American whispered. Their bodies were now so close that Matthew could smell the toothpaste Alfred had used to brush his teeth. He smelled also the soap that was in the downstairs bathroom, some concoction Feliciano had made for him sometime for Christmas... or Easter… or some holiday earlier that year… The mixture of the cinnamon and spearmint was enough to make Matthew faint, if another roll of thunder hadn't hit at that moment.

"ALFIE!" Matthew shrieked, nearly digging his fingernails into Alfred's bare arm.

"Shhh! I'm here, Mattie… I'm right here…" Alfred replied, leaning his head closer to Matthew's ear.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mess…" Matthew whispered after a few minutes of silence (and no thunder or lightening), "U-U-Usually I go over to Feli's and he deals with me…"

"But it was a little late, wasn't it?" Alfred tensed as lightening hit, and a few moments later, thunder boomed. Matthew twitched closer to him, their chests now touching. Matthew's legs got entangled in Alfred's. If there wasn't a storm going on, an onlooker would think something _else_ was happening under the covers.

"Y-Yes," Matthew replied. He opened his eyes to blink up at Alfred, "You don't have to do this, you know…"

Alfred kissed Matthew's forehead, "Remember what you told me second grade?"

"Alfie, that was eighteen years ago…" Matthew replied, "I don't even remember our teacher's name…"

"Miss Kirkland. Arthur's divorced mother…" Alfred replied.

"Well… of course you would remember _that_," Matthew replied, the bitterness returning. Alfred tried to say something to save himself, but another clap of thunder hit, and Matthew twitched, now _on top_ of Alfred.

"Anyway… you told me I was your hero," Alfred said, placing a hand on the back of Matthew's head as he whimpered into Alfred ear. "I never forgot that… I've been trying to stay your hero since we met, Mattie…"

"That's… that's s-s-sweet," Matthew said, trying to push himself up to look at Alfred, but another flash of lightening made him stop in the middle and drop back down onto Alfred's chest. He heard Alfred's heartbeat quicken, but thought nothing of it. Alfred wrapped his arms around Matthew again.

"I'll always be your hero… okay?" he asked.

Matthew nodded, but another flash of lightening made him whimper and bury his head into the older man's chest. Alfred got an idea, and he smiled as he began to hum softly. Matthew tried to figure out which song he was humming, but finally gave up as sleep forced its way into Matthew's brain. Alfred kept on humming, until they both fell fast asleep, the storm forgotten.

~*~

_O.O After all that fluff, I still manage to slip in a sexual innuendo. I is sorry. You can break out the pointy objects and tomatoes... but if you kill me, you won't see another a chapter... just saying._

_Oh, and if your that type of person, you can go back and read this as if something _else_ was actually happening. I know I did... a couple of times..._

_Matthew and Alfred are, like, 25... Feliciano is as well. I don't really care about the ages of the other characters just yet... Lovino is about two years older than Feli, and Ludwig and Arthur are about the same age. (29?) Really, I'm not going to think about that now._

_Look! You got Mattie x Alfred fluff! (Finally. Go, Thunderstorm, go! Just don't give dear Mattie a heart attack...)_

_**Please review**._

_~Ana~  
_


	12. 11 Imagine A Princess

~*~

Chapter Eleven: Imagine A Princess…

~*~

Matthew was awake before Alfred was. Sitting up was hard with Alfred's arms wrapped tightly around him. Matthew blushed at the sight of his best friend and secret love in his bed with him. Alfred awoke slowly to Matthew pushing his glasses up his nose, and still blushing..

"You look ashamed. It's not like I took advantage of you or anything," Alfred replied, putting his own glasses on. "I'm not Francis…"

Matthew laughed as he sat at the end of his bed, "Thank God," he replied. He looked at his alarm clock and sighed, "It's about lunchtime… sometimes I hate the night shift…"

Alfred threw off the sheet and laughed, "I'll get brunch started."

"No! You've been making me my morning meal since you got here. _You're_ the heart-broken one, eh?" Matthew shouted, nearly jumping on Alfred. Instead he jumped on the bed and wrapped his arms around his bare-chested friend, startling the older male into submission. Alfred sighed and lay back on top of Matthew, who laughed and struggled to get out from under him.

The phone suddenly rang and Matthew simply reached across the bed to the phone. He picked it up and asked, "Hello?"

The American grinned wickedly and jumped off the bed, Matthew cringed and laughed, "Listen… can you call my cell phone, eh? I need to beat Alfred to the kitchen to make breakfast." He hung up abruptly just as his cell phone rang. He picked up as he ran swiftly passed the American into the kitchen, "Hi, Feli…"

"Mattie!" Feliciano sounded angry, "There was a storm last night and Lovi's moved out already!"

"Sorry about Lovi?" Matthew asked, pushing Alfred out of the way as he came barreling in, "My turn, Alfie!"

"Fine… say hello to Feli for me~" Alfred replied, and left the kitchen to Matthew.

"Alfred says hi, eh."

"Mattie, listen to me! I don't care about Lovi, in fact, I'm kind of glad he's gone and found himself a man who will actually marry him… Where were you, last night, bella? I was expecting you to come at every flash of lightening and boom of thunder. I… I thought you loved me, bella…"

Mattie giggled softly as Feliciano began a bout of fake crying on the other end, "Feli, my love, I'm sorry… I was… I was with someone… someone else…"

"Anything but that, bella! I thought our love was stronger than that!" Feliciano continued the fake soap opera until: "So, in all seriousness, how did you cope with the storm last night?"

Memories flooded back to the Canadian, causing him to blush:

_Alfred kissed Matthew's forehead, "Remember what you told me second grade?" _

"_Alfie, that was eighteen years ago…" Matthew replied, "I don't even remember our teacher's name…"_

"_Miss Kirkland. Arthur's divorced mother…" Alfred replied._

"_Well… of course you would remember that," Matthew replied, the bitterness returning. Alfred tried to say something to save himself, but another clap of thunder hit, and Matthew twitched, now on top of Alfred._

"_Anyway… you told me I was your hero," Alfred said, placing a hand on the back of Matthew's head as he whimpered into Alfred ear. "I never forgot that… I've been trying to stay your hero since we met, Mattie…"_

"Alfie… he…" Matthew stuttered softly.

"Rescued you? Ve~ You lucky thing you…" Feliciano replied.

Something else flashed into Matthew's brain, _Arthur had kissed him!_

"Listen, mon petit chaton," Matthew waited for Feliciano's seductive purr, knowing the drill, "Why don't you come over for the day? It's been a while since we've done anything like that… all right? I'm making pancakes, eh?"

"No Kraft Macaroni this time, and we've got a date… make that a double date, since Alfie's there~ I'm bring Ludwig~" Feliciano said.

They said quick goodbyes over the phone, and Matthew went to Alfred, who was just getting out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Yah!" Matthew cried, and turned around quickly.

"… It's not like you didn't see me shirtless… _last night_…" Alfred said, almost seductively. Matthew shivered slightly.

"Feli and Ludwig are coming over for the day, eh. They should be here any minute. The pancake batter is all mixed… don't touch it, all right?"

"Okay, okay. You're almost possessive about this brunch thing, aren't you?" Alfred pointed out. Matthew simple smiled and ran up the stairs to get changed. Obviously, Alfred went to his corner in the living room to do the same.

~*~

_I'm gonna make a lame excuse and say this is filler chapter. More Feliciano and Matthew antics to come. Along with their semes-- I mean 'unrequited loves.' (I say that with air-quotes and a look of 'Yeah-right-and-I'm-the-Queen-of-England-that's-total-bull-crap.')_

_**Please review, mon petit chatons! **(You have my permission to purr in your review... Just be warned, I may lick you if you do.)_

_~Ana~  
_


	13. 12 Greed Gets You Nowhere

~*~

Chapter Twelve: Greed Gets You Nowhere

~*~

What Ivan and Francis were doing in a car passing Matthew's house, Arthur certainly had no clue. What _Arthur_ was doing behind the tree decked out all in black, sweating his life out, he had had no clue about either. He had been watching Matthew and Alfred… that's right. He felt a bit like a creeper, but he wanted to make sure that Matthew was okay with Alfred. Judging by how playful they had been, (and the fact that they had woken up in each other's arms…) they looked fine.

_Matthew doesn't need me… and he most certainly needs Alfred first…_ Arthur thought. He made a decision: to leave Mattie alone (romantically) so that the Canadian could get some guts and tell Alfred.

A memory came to him suddenly:

"_What are you insinuating?" Arthur spat, "Who is Mattie?"_

"_No one, you bloody Brit!"_

_The ring box dropped from the American's hands. Arthur picked it up slowly, "I love you, you know…"_

"_I… I can't love you… why did it take me so long to see that? All these years of… of ignoring the one I love most… of throwing myself into these pointless relationships? All for what? Nothing!" Alfred was crying into the Englishman's sofa, confused and very angry at himself._

"_Mattie?" Arthur asked, sitting down in an armchair across from the crying idiot._

"_What?" Alfred asked, looking at his former lover._

"_You whispered this… 'Mattie' boy's name just a few minutes ago. You called that name out so many times when we were fighting. Antonio told me you would…"_

_Alfred smiled briefly, "That's right. I've loved that boy since I met him in second grade. I've never had the guts to actually tell him that…"_

_Arthur sighed, "Maybe you should stop running from… whoever this person is. These relationships you speak of… they're just you running away from something you can't have…"_

"Something that you have already, but can't see," Arthur whispered silently, smiling. He knew now what was going on, and it needed to happen. He would not get in the way… merely… help things along.

Which started with tailing Francis and Ivan, who Arthur had a hunch about them wanting to screw up what was so obviously happening between Alfred and Matthew. He followed them right into a small café. He rushed into the nearest bathroom and changed into one of his perfect stakeout clothes. Once in the short black skirt and blue tank-top, blond wig secured over his head, Arthur looked around the place, looking for an empty seat. It was pretty busy, but then again, it was a weekend afternoon, and this was a pretty big date-spot for people his age.

He spotted Ivan and Francis, but the table next to them was occupied by one lonely soul, his black haired head turned from the wig-wearing Englishman. Arthur darted into the chair across from the man. "Hello…" he said, noticing that the man was… Kiku Honda?

Kiku studied Arthur for a moment. He then leaned in and hissed, "Arthur… what are you doing?"

"Please don't blow my cover, Kiku!" Arthur hissed back, "I'm trying to save Matthew and Alfred's budding relationship…"

"You? I thought you were crushing hard for Matthew," Kiku replied, putting a hand to his lips.

"Look, you. Play nice with me. I want to help them _because_ I care about them both. Now don't blow my cover and—" Arthur noticed that Ivan and Francis were watching the fevered whispering between the Japanese man and the (cross-dressing) English woman, "Quick, kiss me… we have to look like we're on a date!"

Kiku was taken aback, having never done anything like this before (oh, he had kissed people before… Growing up with Feliciano, Lovino, and Matthew is never easy, especially at Christmas-time, when Matthew breaks out the mistletoe and uses it against people like Kiku… Though Yao had tasted very sweet that Christmas morning…), so when Arthur gently touched Kiku's lips to his own, he simply went with it, shocked, and still assessing the situation, even when they broke apart.

"Anyway…" Francis said, turning back to his comrade, "I think we both want Mattieu for ourselves, non?"

"Da. How are ve going to get out of dees one, Francis?" Ivan asked. Arthur couldn't see his face, but he knew the Russian was smiling one of his creepy-yet-childish smiles.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Francis asked, smiling back. He placed his fist in the middle of the table, and Ivan did the same.

They counted, and found that Ivan had won.

"Best two out of dree, or vill you accept defeat, Francis?" Ivan asked.

"You win, mon ami… I will help you rip Matthew away from that damned American. But only if the first night he is yours, I can join in the fun…" Francis said. Again, he sent ripples down Arthur's spine, but he also sent shivers down Ivan's and Kiku's. Ivan turned to Kiku after a few silent moments.

"You and your girlfriend don't really talk much, do you?" he asked, his trademark smile stretched on his lips.

Arthur cleared his throat as ladylike as possible, "I was admiring this little café, sir," he replied.

"And Abby's so beautiful, I was simply captivated," Kiku added, only because Arthur had kicked him under the table.

"I know dat accent," Ivan said, pointing at Arthur.

Kiku and Arthur both tensed. Kiku because this was Ivan they were lying to, and Arthur because he thought his cover was blown.

"Are you visiting from England, da? Do you know Arthur Kirkland?" Ivan asked.

Arthur was sweating under his wig. Kiku took his hand gently and replied, "Arthur set us up. This is Arthur's cousin on his father's side, Abby Kirkland. Abby, this is Ivan and that's Francis, across from him…"

Arthur murmured a small 'thank you' in Kiku's ear as Ivan turned back to Francis. He then grabbed Kiku's hand and dragged the small Japanese man out of the café. "I have to stop them!" Arthur shouted.

"And how are you going to do that? Ivan and Francis are Matthew's best friends!" Kiku replied calmly.

Arthur turned to him, "Why are you following me?"

"Because… Because I want to help you…" Kiku replied.

"… You have nothing to gain from this, Kiku," Arthur replied. He stopped when they were as far away from Ivan and Francis as possible. He took off the wig and placed it in the bag he had brought.

"Mattie and I grew up together. Well… almost. Besides, Feliciano and I have been trying to get those two together forever. Who do you think got Lovino to bed Antonio all those years ago?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "That was you?"

Kiku simply smiled.

"You little snake!" Arthur laughed, "All right… but… you'll have to work at the Pub…" Arthur told him.

Kiku nodded, "It gets me closer to Mattie, and I can keep an eye on him with you. I know Francis and Ivan frequent your bar…"

Arthur smiled as Kiku thought about how he would handle this new situation. He led the Japanese man to his bar and got him a uniform. After sending Kiku off, promising to see him at seven that evening, he sat on one of his bar stools and sighed. _Those bastards!_ He thought, thinking back to Francis and Ivan back at the café. _Nothing will come between Matthew and Alfred. Especially those two. _

~*~

_I got bored of writing Matthew and Alfred. So here's some Arthur. And another filler chapter (FAIL!ANA). What's this? JapanxEngland? NO! But in all seriousness, I think France turned out creepier than Russia in this one. I may have to write Russia and France molesting Canada... just to tell you. Fuels the drama that this fic has so obviously become. And Kiku? I think Kiku would look cute in the uniform I'm envisioning. (Mmm... deliriously cute men.)_

_Oh, and I might have been on a short hiatus from writing. Sorry if this seemed rushed.I'm done with my haitus, but school is just around the bend, and I may struggling with some assignments. Damn private school... I will try to write when I can, though. That much I can do.  
_

_**Please review**, and until next time, Ciao!_

_~Ana~  
_


	14. 13 Breakfast At Mattie's

~*~

Chapter Thirteen: Breakfast At Mattie's~

~*~

Translations: _bello il mio amante_ means 'my beautiful lover' in Italian.

~*~

The doorbell rung and it was Matthew who opened it. Feliciano was immediately upon him. That made Alfred jump, as he was just coming in behind his Canadian friend.

"_Bello il mio amante!_" Feliciano yelled, "It has been too long, cara mia!"

"Yes, too long, mon petit chaton…" Matthew said, a seductive purr in his voice. Feliciano purred back and nuzzled Matthew's neck. Matthew noticed Ludwig, producing a rose out of nowhere, "Mon belle amour?" he asked, a goofy smile on his face, "You can come in, as well…"

Alfred shook his head, and then did a double take, "Where did that rose come from, Mattie?"

"Well, when you're away from someone, they often learn a few things…" Matthew replied. Feliciano knew that Matthew was really saying, _You learn a few things when Francis is your best friend!_ But Feliciano kept his mouth shut, wanting to actually have some fun today.

"So… where are the famed pancakes drizzled with real maple syrup?" Feliciano asked, getting himself situated at the dining room table, "It is real, right? No fake stuff…"

"What do you call fake, the stuff from Vermont?" Matthew asked. Alfred glared at him, an avid fan of maple syrup from Vermont, in his country.

"Sorry, Alfred. Zey are so un-American, aren't zey?" Ludwig asked, a very faint smile gracing his pale face.

"I keep forgetting you guys are European… and Canadian…" Alfred said, nodding at Matthew, "You deserve someone better as your lover, Mattie~"

Feliciano grinned, and then scoffed, "Whose to say that I'm not a _fine_ lover, Alfie! I _am_ Italian, after all…"

"Well… I think Mattie needs someone" _Like me_ "stoic and down-to-earth. Like… Ludwig!" Alfred shouted, making Ludwig the center of attention. Something he did not want in this little play-argument.

"I zink Feliciano and Mattie are perfect for eachozer, Alfred…" Ludwig said, expertly deflecting the conversation to another like a tennis player.

Matthew sighed, "Speaking of which, Feli, I need you. In the kitchen, now… and no taking advantage of me, I'm still weak from the storm last night~" The Canadian put the back of his hand to his forehead and swooned, just as Feliciano got up and caught him.

He grinned almost evilly and said, "Fine, I will try not to simply _ravage_ you while we're alone…"

~*~

"Feli…" Matthew said as his friend helped him stir the pancake mix.

"Ve~ I know where this is going, bella… you did something that you're a bit ashamed of. Remember when you broke the vase I had slaved over back in middle school? The voice doesn't change… What is it this time?" Feliciano asked, pausing in his fervent stirring to look at his best friend.

Matthew blushed, "You know me _too_ well sometimes, mon ami…" he said, but smiled. Then he frowned, "Arthur kissed me last night…"

"Oh dear… did he now?" Feli asked. Then he said something that made Matthew jump a little, "And how did _you_ like it?"

Matthew thought for a moment, and then shook his head, "I was confused when he did it… but I realized that a relationship with him would break Alfred's heart. Alfred… Alfred really seemed to love Arthur…"

Feliciano nodded and went back to stirring, "Did you tell him off, then?"

"I… I guess I did… gently…"

"As you usually do, bella~" Feliciano added. There was silence before the Italian boy continued, "But then you came home to Alfred… and… the storm?"

Matthew smiled, "When it started, I guess I screamed a little louder than I thought. He came rushing to my rescue. He comforts a little differently from you… but in some ways, you guys comfort in the same way…"

"No forts made of blankets and couch pillows, then?" Feli asked, bringing the mixture over to Matthew's stove. Matthew ran to the pan as it sizzled. Taking a ladle from the container of matching green utensils, Feliciano began to ladle out the mixture like an old pro.

"No… he got into bed with me and… held me all through the night…" Matthew confessed, the blush apparent on his face.

"So he _did_ hold you all night… did he sing?" Feliciano asked.

Matthew took a spatula and flipped the pancakes over, "He sang… he sang _Oh Canada_…"

"Damn. I usually sing _Ninna Nanna di Pace_. Why didn't _I_ think of singing _Oh Canada_?!" Feliciano said, getting back into his fake lover routine, "I will not lose against that damned American!"

Matthew giggled, "… Feli…"

Feli stopped, "Sorry… force of habit~"

After a few seconds of pancake making silence, Feliciano spoke again, "I think he's just perfect for you, you know~"

Matthew smiled, "Yeah? I think so too…"

~*~

When the boys had left the room, Alfred softly beckoned Ludwig to follow him to the living room. He had cleaned it up nicely, and you wouldn't have known a total slob was taking up residence in Matthew's living room (which he was).

"Ludwig… do you… have you moved on from… Bella?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig was taken aback, "Vhat do you mean, Alfred?"

"Well… have you… have you fallen for someone else… or have you… have you loved someone else for so long and are… were compensating what you couldn't have and it… it just wasn't working out?" Alfred asked.

Ludwig pieced together Alfred's jumbled thinking for a few moments, "All your relationships have been to compensate for someone you… you _zink_ you have no chance with. Am I getting your zinking right?"

"Umm… yes," Alfred said, looking into the kitchen for a brief moment.

"It's Matt, isn't it?" Ludwig asked.

Alfred nodded. Ludwig smiled, knowing the truth now. He sighed and finally replied to Alfred's first question, "I've loved Feliciano since I first saw him. I must admit… Bella was my eye opener to zat. You… You're just an—"

"Idiot, I know…" Alfred replied, "Why don't we tell them, Ludwig? What's stopping us?"

Ludwig sighed, "Pride… the fear of rejection. The fear of… the fear of zem actually loving us back…"

Alfred and Ludwig sat staring at each other for a minute before Matthew poked his head in and said, "Guys, we need you to set the table for brunch~"

And then they stood up, a decision made up between them: stubbornness and pride won out this time. Matthew and Feliciano could wait, right?

~*~

_Don't worry... Alfred and Ludwig will pay for their stubbornness and pride. I'll make sure of that._

_Yeah, I just had that thought that Canada was with France for a while. He _would_ learn a few things from him, right? (Like pulling a rose out of _bloody nowhere_...) So out of character, though. Oh well. N. Italy can make someone do that. (Pay attention to Germany... I don't think he'd ever kiss just _anyone_ on both cheeks ^^)_

_And _Ninna Nanna di Pace_ is an Italian lullaby. The site wouldn't translate it, so you're gonna have to do that yourself. Sorry._

_Off to go screw things up for the lovers~ But before I do... /gets into some tattered clothes and sits on her readers' feet with a tin cup/ /in a Cockney accent/ Please, kind Reader, a review would be nice to warm my lonely heart...  
/whoring/making a total fool of herself  
_

_~Ana~  
_


	15. 14 Set Yourself Free

~*~

Chapter Fourteen: Set Yourself Free

~*~

After breakfast the four men sat around the dining room table and thought of some things to do. Finally, they decided to have a barbeque.

"A heritage dinner, if you will," Alfred said, "Hamburgers from me, bratwurst from Ludwig, and… I-don't-know-what for Feli and Mattie…"

Feliciano looked at Matthew, who looked back. They both grinned as Matthew said, "We'll make our lovechild…"

"_What/Vhat?_" Alfred and Ludwig (respectively) nearly shrieked.

Feliciano giggled, "It's a dish we made when we were in high school and Mattie's Mama was out of town…"

"It's pretty much Canadian bacon and Italian sausage pizza," Matthew added.

"Our lovechild!" both the Canadian and the Italian said, Feliciano twirling Matthew and then dipping him. The Canadian once again had produced a rose out of _bloody nowhere_, as Arthur would say, if he were there.

Ludwig and Alfred laughed in relief, "Do we have ze ingredients?" Ludwg asked.

Feliciano made a disgusted face, "No. All Mattie has right now is Kraft Macaroni and pancake mix. This face isn't toward the pancakes, by the way."

"Hey, out of my house if you're going to be that way. I don't make fun of you for your pasta fetish…" Mattie replied. They were still joking around.

"Hey, you like my cooking, bella," Feliciano replied.

"So ve'll have to go shopping…" Ludwig said… "Matt, do you have a pad of paper and a pen?"

Matthew got up and went over to Ludwig, pulling out his chair (Ludwig gripped the sides quite suddenly at Matthew's actions) and pulled out a secret drawer in the dining room table. He took out a pad of paper and a pen and placed them in front of the German man. He went back to his spot at the table as if nothing had happened.

"Ummm… okay…" Ludwig said, and began writing down some of the things they would need.

"Ve~" Feliciano sighed, he looked at Alfred and Matthew and got an idea, "Ludwig, why don't you and Mattie go do the shopping, and Alfred and I will clean up a bit and break out the barbeque?"

Alfred and Ludwig exchanged glances, knowing that Ludwig being alone with Matthew would mean nothing. Same with Alfred being alone with Feliciano. They nodded at the arrangement, and Alfred even leant Ludwig the keys to his car (and by extension, his car).

~*~

Once alone, Alfred and Feliciano were immediately swamped. Alfred knew that the dishes had to be done, the charcoal taken out of the shed, and the barbecue dusted. Feliciano and Matthew would be in the kitchen working on their 'lovechild' while him and Ludwig were cooking the hamburger patties and bratwursts. He looked at Feliciano, who was already stacking the dishes neatly on the side of the sink to be washed.

_I oughtta get Mattie a dishwasher…_ he thought as he rolled up his sleeves and took over the actual dishwashing.

"Ve~ Alfie?" Feliciano asked after a few minutes of silence. He was the dryer of the dishes. He also put away the dishes, knowing Matthew's kitchen like it was his own.

"What is it, Feli?" Alfred asked, handing him a dish to be dried.

"Did you… did you really come here to get away from the memories of Arthur?" Feli asked, "Or did you come here to get closer to Mattie?"

Alfred stared at the shorter brunette boy. "It was… it was…"

"Do you love Matthew? _That_ way, I mean?" Feliciano then asked.

Alfred wanted to bristle and ask why Feliciano was asking him these questions. But he wasn't talking to Arthur. Feliciano looked up at him with his big brown eyes, and all Alfred could do was turn away and scrub at a plate.

"Any harder, Alfie, and you'll break the dish~" Feliciano told him.

There was a silence as the dishes were finished. Next was prepping the barbeque. Alfred found the charcoal under a few layers of dust, and he pulled it out of the shed and up the steps to the porch, where Feliciano was just finished up with the cleaning of the barbeque.

"If you love something… you shouldn't keep it in," Feliciano said. Alfred was sure he was speaking to him, but something told Alfred that Feliciano was also talking to himself. Who did Feli love? Ludwig would be heartbroken if it wasn't him… But Alfred didn't ask who Feliciano was in love with.

"Yeah… I guess your right," Alfred replied, setting the back down. He checked his watch and looked behind him to see if Matthew and Ludwig had returned.

"Will you promise me something?" Feliciano asked.

"What?" Alfred asked.

"If I… if I set myself free and tell the person I love that I love them… will you tell Matthew the same?" Feliciano asked.

Alfred smiled, "I will…"

_But can Feliciano do it? Aren't all human beings afraid of success _and_ failure? Aren't we _all_ stubborn and proud?_

Feliciano knew that he would tell Ludwig soon. He just had to figure out the perfect time to do so. _Now was never a good time to tell someone your feelings_, Alfred thought. Suddenly the American felt sick to his stomach as a feeling overpowered of him.

He could lose Matthew in a blink of an eye. And Ludwig could lose Feliciano quickly, as well. But both men were more overpowered by pride and the thought that the younger men would wait for them.

They were right about the latter, but soon enough, the former would make them think twice.

~*~

_Oh dear. That thinking will get you nowhere, Alfie-cher._

_Next chapter is pretty much pure humor. Then the drama will ensue as... well... you'll see, won't you?_

_Thanks so much for the 100+ reviews! Without you... this story would've stayed as the Prologue. Thanks so much! /breaks down crying/._

_So please **keep the reviews coming**, mio caras~_

_Ciao~_

_~Ana~  
_


	16. 15 Grace Is Not A Falling Matter

~*~

Chapter Fifteen: Grace Is Not A Falling Matter

~*~

"Kiku Honda?" Matthew asked, right as he stepped foot into the pub and saw the Japanese man with Arthur at the bar.

The rest of the heritage dinner had gone by with a little normalcy. Feliciano and Matthew continued their fake lover routine, and Ludwig and Alfred were still civil with each other. The only thing different about the group was a certain tenseness within Alfred and Feliciano. Feliciano wanted to tell Ludwig… but something was holding him back. Ludwig and Matthew didn't notice the tenseness, and so the evening was a bit enjoyable.

Feliciano and Ludwig had walked home just as Matthew was rushing into his uniform for work. Ludwig had been a gentlemen and walked Feliciano up to his door. He then had blushed and briskly walked across their lawns to his house. ("Lovino would've killed him for doing that," Alfred commented. "Lovino would have killed Ludwig for even walking him up the driveway. For even living next door! But he hasn't yet…" Matthew had replied, buttoning the blue uniform shirt.)

"Yeah… I'm working here now…" Kiku replied.

"I need a little more help these days, and Kiku doesn't have a stable job anymore…" Arthur replied.

"What about the souvenir shop, eh?" Matthew asked.

"… Yao still hasn't gotten over himself about that one time I kissed him and then bailed on a relationship. He fired me…" Kiku replied quietly.

Matthew shook his head, laughing slightly. Arthur handed Kiku a tray and pointed out the table it was to go to. Kiku nodded and tried to steady his hand. The drinks sloshed and by the time he got to the table, the drinks were mostly on the tray, and not in the glasses.

Matthew smiled and looked over the order, pouring the unhappy customers new drinks and handing them to them gracefully. Kiku bowed politely and said "I'm very sorry. I'm new here."

"I could tell, you klutz," the customer shot back.

Kiku was taken aback, but Matthew took his shoulder gently and addressed the customer himself, "I'm very sorry of Kiku, miss… I'll be sure to take off half of the total price tonight, eh."

The woman stared up at Matthew with a look of awe on her face. It might have been a combination of Matthew's girlish looks and his soft voice, but all ills seemed erased from her face. Matthew simply smiled at her, and led Kiku back to the bar.

"You little charmer, you," Arthur said, biffing Matthew lightly under his chin with a curled index finger, "You can learn a lot from this one, Kiku… watch him."

"Yes sir," Kiku replied, bowing.

Arthur handed Kiku a single glass and pointed out the lonely soul in the corner who had ordered it. He handed Matthew a larger tray, and Matthew could tell which table had ordered, so he gracefully took the tray over and gave the rowdy party their drinks.

The night was at least enjoyable for the three of them. Matthew could tell Kiku was trying to learn from him, and so the Canadian set as good an example as possible for his new coworker. Finally, Kiku could handle a whole tray without spilling, and if he did, he could charm the customers almost as well as Matthew and Arthur could.

"This business is tricky," Kiku said when it got a little slow.

Matthew smiled and went behind the bar and into the staff bathroom. Arthur noticed something on Kiku's shoulder and said, "There's something on your shoulder, Kiku…"

Kiku looked, but saw nothing, "There isn't anything there, Arthur. Are you feeling okay?"

Arthur blushed and replied, "Well… sometimes I see things that others don't…" He quietly flicked whatever he had seen off of Kiku's shoulder, and walked briskly away, nearly bumping into Matthew, who had returned and had poured another round of beers for the rowdy party in the corner.

Kiku blushed, a hand flying to his chest, as if that could calm the wild beating of his heart. Matthew went up to him, giggling slightly before handing Kiku the tray. Kiku noticed the number of drinks and matched the table perfectly. He shook off his embarrassment and walked over to serve the rowdy bunch.

At just about midnight, as the last costumer was being shoved out of the door, Alfred walked in and sat a bar stool, waiting for Matthew.

"Oh, hey, Kiku… you working here now?" he asked.

Kiku simply nodded and continued wiping down the tables. Matthew and Kiku were tag-teaming, with Matthew taking the glasses left on the tables and Kiku wiping them down. Matthew then dumped the glasses next to Arthur, who was just filling the sink with soapy water.

"How's business?" Alfred then asked Arthur.

Arthur sighed, "Booming. I need more help."

Alfred raised an eyebrow at the help Arthur already had, "Looks like your fine for now… it's just a thought for the future, huh?"

Arthur nodded and got to work on the dishes. The bell rung on the door again, and the four immediately looked to see who would be visiting during cleanup…

"You should have seen Matthew tonight, Alfred… _I_ was very jealous to see him flirting with that first woman…" a voice said, a French accent and a lusty lilt weaved into it.

Francis and Ivan had entered the bar, this time with more malice than the usual playfulness.

~*~

_Ve~ I honestly don't know how I'm going to have the next chapter work, but I will try my best to write it..._

_Oh look, Kiku isn't as badass as he makes himself seem. But with a little hard work, you'll be a fine flirt-- I mean, barmaid._

_I use too much flowery language. /headdesk/._

_**Please review~**_

_Ciao~_

_~Ana~  
_


	17. 16 Trouble Smells Like Vodka and Roses

~*~

Chapter Sixteen: Trouble Smells Like Vodka And Roses

~*~

"Francis, Ivan, what the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" Arthur asked.

"Vhy zo hostile all of de zudden?" Ivan asked, a slight purr in his voice.

"One, it's closing time, and two, we know what your after," Kiku replied calmly. Matthew was a bit confused about Arthur and Kiku bristling at the arrival of Ivan and Francis. Alfred's bristle was normal, though.

Matthew felt the tension rising and went to go to the back room, when Francis, who was abnormally closer to Matthew, grabbed his arms and pulled him back into Ivan, who wrapped his arms around the younger boy protectively. They turned to leave, but Kiku had blocked the door with his body. Alfred and Arthur were closing in on either side of the Japanese man. There wasn't any other exit. Francis turned to Ivan, not knowing what to do but what he could do best: talk.

"Did you really think that Mattieu would wait for you, Alfred?" he said, the seductive purr still apparent, "He befriended us shortly after Kiku's plan to get Antonio out of your life back-fired and Arthur came to your rescue…"

Matthew suddenly looked a little guilty, tearing his eyes away from Alfred, whom he had been staring at when he saw him coming to help Kiku blockade the door.

"You're… you're friends with them, Mattie?" Alfred asked, not believing his own mouth for reiterating the information back.

"I… I did… but it was just out of spite for you coming out of one relationship straight into another one…" Matthew spat, jerking himself out of Ivan's grip. Ivan, along with the rest of the town, probably, was stronger than him, and so his jerking movement just threw him deeper into Ivan's strong body.

"Mmm, Matvey… you don't _really_ mean dat, da?" Ivan asked, dipping his head into Matthew's blonde-brown hair. Matthew was very uncomfortable, and squirmed a bit.

_Why are Ivan and Francis doing this? I thought they were okay with me loving Alfred, eh!_ Matthew cried in his head, glancing at Alfred. Alfred had shaken off his anger at Matthew's choice in friends, and was trying desperately to figure out a way to get Matthew back into _his_ arms.

_I never wanted to hurt anyone!_ Mattie cried in his head, and the room went silent. Once again, Matthew found himself blurting out things that he meant to keep inside.

So he repeated it, "I… I never wanted to hurt anyone. I was angry and lonely and… Francis and Ivan noticed that I was angry and lonely and… and became my friends, eh."

"I… I don't blame you, Mattie… for rushing to _these two_. I… I know I can be a bit of a jerk when I'm in a relationship… but I've… I've figured out why. I'm sorry, Mattie…" Alfred was on the brink of tears.

Francis once again looked at Ivan, and Ivan then looked at Francis, "Look, as touching as dis is, ve don't want to have to get physical…" Ivan said.

Arthur and Kiku bristled some more, getting ready for whatever blows Ivan would give them (because, really, Francis wouldn't hurt a fly). Arthur finally pushed at Francis, causing him to crash into a barstool. And then something very interesting happened. Ivan released Matthew, who was forced into Alfred's arms, and _went to help Francis up_. Ivan cooed softly to the Frenchman as he helped him up, checking him over for any wounds. There was light bruise forming on the Frenchman's upper arm, but otherwise, he was okay.

Like Kiku's-blushing-after-Arthur-touching-him, Matthew knew something was going on between the Russian and the Frenchman, even if the aforementioned two didn't see it yet. Matthew kept his findings to himself, but caught Kiku's eye. They shared a moment of being the only two people in the room that noticed the budding romance, and immediately went back to the issue at hand.

Alfred gently guided Matthew around Ivan and Francis until he was behind them. Kiku went around the other way. Arthur went to the middle, in between the American and the Japanese man. Francis, upon seeing that they were outnumbered, lightly pulled at Ivan's jacket.

"Let's go, Ivan," he said softly. Ivan nodded and they turned to leave, but not before Ivan turned his head to shout, "Ve'll be back to get you, Matvey, dahlink, da?"

Matthew's sworn protectors shivered a bit as the Russian and the Frenchman left.

Arthur looked around the pub and shook his head, "Go home, guys. I'll do the rest of the cleaning. Get some sleep, and… Kiku… _we'll_ regroup tomorrow for lunch…"

Matthew blissfully thought that maybe Kiku and Arthur were going on a date, which might or might not have been the case. Matthew allowed Alfred to steer him out of the door and into the American's car.

Kiku waved at both of them as they drove off, and went to get into his own car, but not before looking at a harried, sad-eyed Arthur. Wanting to go and comfort his new boss, but thinking back to how he had responded to Arthur's touch earlier, he simply frowned and got into his car. _We'll re-group tomorrow for lunch_, echoed in the Japanese man's head before he turned the key in the ignition and slowly drove off into the early morning.

~*~

_And Matthew's still a bit clueless as to what's really going on. /goes to hide in the corner as she watches the fans pick up sporks and pitchforks/_

_Umm... how about a bit more drama and angst to go with your... romance? Right, right? _

_**Please review. It would fill this cold heart with warmth if you did. Next chapter, I might have to steal an outfit from Arthur's stake-out bag. Maybe.**_

_~Ana~  
_


	18. 17 Don't Bring Feliciano Into This!

~*~

Chapter Seventeen: Don't Bring Feliciano Into This!

~*~

Translations: _Cela aussi_ means 'that too' in French.

_Un petit effronté_ means 'a little minx' in French.

_Joli_ is French for 'cute.'

~*~

Kiku wasn't sure where to find Arthur for lunch, so he called Matthew and asked where the Englishman lived. Matthew had to ask Alfred, who took the phone and gave Kiku the address. Kiku got directions from one of the many directions-giving websites, and took the printed map and got into his car.

He parked outside the old Victorian house and stood at the end of the path, looking up at the shear history the old building possessed before walking up the path to the door. The door opened quite suddenly. Kiku had his fist up to lightly tap at the door, but as the door opened, it looked like he was going to knock on Arthur's chest. In fact, Arthur opened the door just as Kiku tapped… lightly… on… Arthur's… chest.

Both blushed crimson, but Arthur took the Asian's hand lightly in his own, and then dropped it quickly. "Ah… Come in, Kiku."

The inside of Englishman's house was as dainty and old looking as the outside was. After looking around at all the very British wall hangings and pictures, he noticed that he had been led into the kitchen for… oh no, he had been warned against Arthur's cooking.

"Ummm…" Kiku tried to get out of eating whatever-it-was, but Arthur stopped him.

"It's take-out. From a restaurant I often go to…" Arthur said, blushing lightly.

"I'm sorry, Arthur-san, I… I just heard some… some…" Kiku was at a loss for words.

Arthur noticed that Kiku was being formal with him and sighed, "Just sit down…"

"Have I angered you, Arthur-san?" Kiku asked, sitting down across from the Englishman.

_At least he's using my first name attached with '-san.' _Arthur thought, sadly, then snapped out of it, wondering why he was so upset with a little formality between him and Kiku. He decided to confront it: "Why are you suddenly so formal with me, Kiku?"

"Ah… I'm actually quite confused right now," Kiku replied, poking at the food on his plate, "You're my boss now… as well as a… close… friend…"

"I was… I was a friend first, wasn't I?" Arthur asked.

Kiku looked at him and nodded. They fell into an awkward silence as Kiku mulled over the last five minutes over the food that Arthur had bought. Thank goodness Arthur hadn't deflowered the Japanese man with his bad cooking just yet.

Once the meal was done, Kiku helped clear the table, and then Arthur took out the small duffel Kiku saw when he had entered this little operation they were pulling.

"You up for some coffee at the Lighthouse Café?" Arthur asked.

~*~

"I can't believe you talked me into this…" Kiku nearly hissed, trying to pull the skirt down so that his briefs wouldn't be shown to the whole street.

"We have to look like girls from that catholic school down the street. My friend Feliks works as an Administration worker… he lent me some uniforms…"

Kiku remembered the Polish cross-dresser vaguely. He might have crashed one of Feliciano's birthday parties with his boyfriend (-for-life, it seemed) Toris.

The wig was itchy, as well. Because he was Asian, he had to wear the black wig, or else it would look funny. Arthur got dolled up in a brown wig and green contacts, as well as the red plaid skirt and white blouse they both had to wear in order to be girls from the catholic school.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this… why couldn't we go as Kiku and Abby again?"

"Because _Kiku_ was there last night, protecting Mattie from the dangers of Francis and Ivan…" Arthur replied, "Now we have to be Kiki and Veronica from Her Lady of the Star Academy. Deal with it, _Kiki_."

"Fine, _Veronica_," Kiku replied. Arthur was surprised the Japanese cross-dresser could use such malice with his/her words.

They got to the café and got some looks from the other students from Her Lady of the Star Academy. Arthur quickly found them an empty table, which was next to Francis and Ivan, coincidently, and Arthur went up to the cashier get their orders down. Both had ordered tea, (surprise, surprise), though Arthur wanted English breakfast and Kiku wanted green tea (surprise, surprise).

While Arthur was up ordering, Kiku took out the book (manga) he was supposed to be reading when Arthur's head wasn't in the Japanese man's way of Francis and Ivan.

"I still can't believe Arthur and Kiku were there… how did they know we were after Matthew?" Francis asked, voicing his suspicion.

"Francis, do you dink dat Arthur and Kiku just don't like us? Most people don't," Ivan said. Kiku thought he heard a pang of sadness in the Russian man's words.

"Oui, cela aussi… but I always thought Kiku and Arthur liked us…" Francis replied.

"Dey could have been usink us, like _Matvey_ apparently has been doink," Ivan said bitterly.

"Maybe that's it," Francis replied. They were silent for a moment, and Arthur came back to the table the Japanese man and Englishman had picked out, "Though I am a bit disappointed. I always thought that Arthur was un petit effronté…"

The Englishman blanched, having learned French almost to fluency in high school and college.

"What did he call you?" Kiku asked.

"A little… little minx…" Arthur replied quietly.

Both blushing madly, they went back to listening in on the oblivious co-conspirators.

"Francis… I thought ve vere after Matvey, da?" Ivan asked. Kiku heard the slight jealous tone and grinned mentally. Maybe _that_ was how they could get rid of Francis and Ivan… if there wasn't more pride floating around…

There was. "Oui, mon ami… I have the perfect solution. Mattieu has been friends with that petit Italien, oui?"

"Feliciano?" Ivan asked, and both Kiku and Arthur perked up a bit. That, and the drinks had arrived. Now it wouldn't be as obvious that the two cross-dressers were listening to the other two. Not that the other two were paying any attention to the two… ahem… girls sitting at the table behind them.

"They wouldn't…" Kiku hissed, "Now they're trying to break up Ludwig-kun and Feli-chan?"

Arthur's bushy eyebrow raised, "All to get at Mattie. Those _bastards_."

"Ah, yes… If we can get to close to the both of them, we can get Mattieu… and as a bonus, that _joli_ Feliciano…" Francis purred, "I get him, if you get Mattieu…"

Ivan nodded, "Of course, Francis."

Arthur nodded at Kiku, mouthing "Evasive Maneuver #5." Confused, Kiku shrugged, but Arthur held up his cell phone. Kiku then nodded and dialed Arthur's cell phone number under the table. Arthur's phone rang, and Kiku let it ring until Arthur picked it up, then he shut his own phone quickly.

"Hello?" Arthur asked into the phone. He waited, "Oh my god, are you serious?" He hung up and grabbed Kiku's hand, dragging him out of the café and out onto the street.

"They're bringing Feli-chan into this!?" Kiku shouted. Arthur was surprised the Japanese man could say anything above a monotone.

"There's only one thing we can do…" Arthur replied, dialing a number on his cell phone, "Ciao, Feli… listen, heard you were out of a job. I need help down in the pub, so I thought—You can start tonight if you want. Great. Come in early so I can outfit you. Yes, Mattie still works there… Kiku works there, too, now, actually. Yes, you'll have a lot of fun. Okay… Ciao…"

~*~

_Return of cross-dressing/epsionage!England. Whoo-ha. And Francis, Ivan? Must you really be so evil as to add poor, unsuspecting _Feliciano_ to your glory basket? /sighs/ Ludwig will kick your asses to high heaven, pardon my... French?_

_Anyway, **please review**. /steals Arthur's duffel and finds a fairy costume/ /puts it on/ /finds the wand/ If you want a wish, **review please**. Actually... if you want a creative reason why Arthur has a fairy costume, and is hiding the Britannia Angel costume from me, **please review**. I'm feeling creative._

_~Ana~  
_


	19. 18 Operation Barmaids

~*~

Chapter Eighteen: Operation: Barmaids

~*~

_Il mio amante_ means 'my lover' in Italian.

_Mio cara_ means 'my darling' in Italian.

~*~

"Okay… what is this, 'hire-all-of-Matthew's-favorite-people' week?" Matthew asked when he got to work that evening.

"Mattie~!" Feliciano yelled, tackle-hugging his friend, but Matthew was used to Feliciano's attacks and stood his ground.

"Wow… we're all a set," Arthur said, gazing at his barmaids.

They were all wearing the blue button-down shirt and black pants that Arthur had chosen, with black skinny ties tied so that the end of the front part of the tie hung just above the belt that they had to wear as well, regardless of how well-tailored the pants were to fit the wearer. They also wore black aprons tied around their waists. It made them look as if they were wearing skirts over their pants, but the patrons of the bar were too drunk to notice. That, or they had fallen completely under the barmaids' spells.

Arthur, as head of the group, wore about the same thing, except his tie had the flag-of-the-UK pin pinned to it, signaling that Arthur was top dog at work.

"So far, he's been better that me," Kiku whined. Matthew looked at the wall-clock and saw that he was on time.

"Did you open early?" Matthew asked.

"Feliciano had to be outfitted, but there was a crowd waiting for me to open, so I opened early…" Arthur replied, shrugging, "He really is good. He can mix drinks, as well…"

"Why don't you take my place as head barmaid?" Matthew asked, elbowing his friend lightly in the rib.

"Because you were here first, bella," Feliciano replied, kissing Matthew's cheek.

Many of the women (21-60) squealed loudly when Feli kissed Mattie. Not really paying attention to them, the three barmaids got to work. Arthur pinned a tie-pin to Matthew's tie. The Canadian looked down at it. It was a flag-of-Canada design.

"It signals that you are head barmaid, and that Kiku and Feli should listen to you…" Arthur said the last part to Feliciano and Kiku. Feliciano saluted childishly, and Kiku bowed slightly to Matthew. Matthew blushed, but took the drinks Feliciano had mixed to the right table, holding his head up high.

Once he got to the table (full of the main squealers from earlier), he was accosted with tips. One of the girls, a brunette with a fake flower behind her ear, said, "Go halfsies with your lover, mmkay?"

Matthew looked at Feliciano, who was who the girl was looking and hinting at. He walked back over to the bar and split the ten ones the girl had given him into five each and, just for show, tucked them into Feli's apron pocket. More squealing from most of the girls in the pub.

"I think you have to keep doing your fake lover routine for the girls, you two," Arthur said, handing a tray to Kiku. Kiku stuck around to hear the last bit and smiled. Feli and Mattie were so good at that act.

"Lemme guess, some of the proceeds from our fake lover routine will go to the pub?" Matthew asked.

"No… but we'll get more female patrons and their male counterparts…" Arthur said, watching as the brunette girl (Arthur knew her as Elizaveta) nuzzled her male counterpart (Roderich).

"Oh…" Matthew said, grinning at Feliciano, "Well… as long as we get more money, eh?"

"A perfect plan, il mio amante…" Feliciano said, sticking his nose into Matthew's neck, pushing off the counter to get at Matthew a little easier. Matthew giggled, mostly because he was ticklish, but the girls squealing again. Arthur laughed and handed Matthew another set of drinks. He was again accosted by the women, telling him to 'go halfsies' with Feliciano.

He took the tips and counted them, giving them all to Feliciano. Feli shook his head, "No, no, mio cara…" he purred, "This will not do… you need most of it, don't you?" he kissed Matthew's cheek, "I know why you've been coming over to my house every night, bella…"

Matthew went along with it, "It isn't just because I live on the streets, Feli… and how dare you reveal my living arrangements. You hurt me… mon amour…"

There was some whispering from the female patrons as, what's this? Matthew began to sniffle (what? How do you think Matthew landed a role in _Spring Awakening_?). He went to go to the backroom to 'get over himself' when Feli took his head and said, "I'm sorry, bella. You're so adorable when your upset…"

There was much squealing. Kiku and Arthur tried to hide their amused smiles. This was now the most fun job to have in the entire city.

~*~

The end of the night came, and as the last patron left the pub, Matthew and Feliciano were once more tipped for being lovers. Feliciano and Matthew split the money between them, pocketing it and once more hugging each other. They then shook hands, "Pleasure doing business with you, mon cher," Matthew said.

"Si, bella~" Feliciano replied.

Arthur grinned, "Hopefully you get enough sleep tonight to put on a performance everyday… for the rest of your lives…"

Feliciano smiled, "I think we can do that… though when I watch you sleep, Mattie, it gets difficult to fall asleep myself. I so want to wake you and then jump your bones…"

"Feli~! Not in front of our coworkers!" Matthew replied.

Kiku smiled, "This is really the best job I've ever had…" he said.

"I'm glad, Kiku," Feliciano said, hugging him. He shook Arthur's hand, "And thank_ you_ for hiring me! I won't let you down…"

Arthur smiled, "Kiku? Will you take them home? I'm afraid Alfred and Ludwig must have, ah, bailed…"

Kiku nodded, "Come on… I'll take you guys home…"

"Shotgun!" Feliciano shouted.

"Hey! I'm head barmaid!" Matthew said, pouting slightly.

"And I'm the 'seme' in our fake relationship, so I call shotgun… for life!" Feli shouted as Arthur locked the bar and watched his three barmaids as they got into Kiku's car.

"You can't do that, Feli!" was the last thing Arthur heard before he himself got into his car and drove home, smiling happily to himself.

The smile wouldn't last him, though.

~*~

_I really keep giving you guys lame cliff-hangers, don't I?_

_And this chapter is a cry for help. I, Anastasie Rossi, read WAY too much _Ouran High School Host Club_. And it has affected Feliciano and Matthew's relationship, especially now that Feli and Mattie are working at Arthur's Pub. And yes, Hungary and Austria had to make an appearance for this to actually work. /pets Hungary and Austria/ Also, if you couldn't tell, I got the last 'shotgun' scene from _Blades of Glory_. I really should just stick to _Hetalia_. Next thing I know, I'm going to be quoting _Harry Potter_ or _NCIS_. Or _Spring Awakening_, again._

_But despite all that: **please review, sil vous plait**. Grazie to all who have been reviewing religiously. You know who you are._

_Ciao~_

_~Ana~  
_


	20. 19 Black Suits Match Their Thoughts

~*~

Chapter Nineteen: Black Suits Match Their Thoughts

~*~

IMPORTANT NOTE: The characters in this fic are real people, not countries. So excuse me while I dabble into their pasts a little more to fit the mold of this world I created.

~*~

_Ohayoo_ means 'good morning' in Japanese.

_Fratello_ means 'brother' in Italian.

_Il mio dio_ means 'My God' in Italian

~*~

The phone pierced through Matthew's dreams of eating pancakes with his parents again, his father wearing his Mountie uniform (he had been a part of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police until he was diagnosed with cancer), and his mother in the beautiful red sundress she was buried in only two years after his father died, her heart too broken to go on living in this world. It had been the second year of living in Matthew's current town, across from Feliciano and Ludwig, when she had died, leaving Matthew alone. But Matthew went to stay with Feliciano and Lovino after his mother's funeral. After college, he bought the house he and his mother had lived in for the two years Mrs. Williams had been alive back from the Vargas'. Actually, it was willed to Matthew, who just picked it up after Feli and Lovi's grandpa, Feli, Lovi, and Mattie's sole guardian, had passed away. Matthew sighed and picked up the phone.

"Morning…" he said, his voice not used to speaking as he checked the clock. _Who the heck is calling me at nine in the morning? Most of my friends know I work until two every morning…_

"Ohayoo, Mattie-chan… sorry to wake you…" Kiku said into the phone.

"What are you doing up, Kiku?" Matthew almost hissed.

"Lovi-chan called me earlier… he said I was one of his bridesmaids, and he wanted me to call you so that we could meet up with him and Feli-chan to go shopping for our outfits… for the wedding..."

_Outfits? _"No dresses, eh?"

"I pleaded with him. Arthur has… turned me off of anything girlish…" Kiku said. Matthew could feel Kiku's body temperature rise when he mentioned Arthur even over the phone, but he was too groggy to smile.

"Okay… I'll be over there after lunch," Matthew replied, ready to slam the phone down.

"No good, Mattie-chan. Lovi-chan and I have dragged a half-conscious Feli-chan to your house, and you better hurry up, because Lovi-chan is about to come in and abduct you…"

Matthew cursed in Quebecois French as he dropped the phone into its cradle. He grabbed for his glasses, but them on, and then proceeded to throw on the cleanest clothes (from his floor). He ran down the stairs past a sacked-out Alfred, but paused for a moment to write a quick note to his house-mate before he opened the door and dropped into Kiku's arms to be dragged into the Japanese man's car. Lovino smiled triumphantly.

"At least the mall is an hour away… want me to drive, Kiku?" Lovino asked, watching as the Japanese man yawned, covering his mouth with his hand.

Kiku nodded and handed the Italian boy the keys. He climbed in the back with his groggy Canadian and Italian coworkers, and fell asleep on top of them both. Lovino looked at the picture and smiled: they looked like a bunch of newborn kittens, no perception of their brothers and sisters, so they pile on top of each other until their eyes open and they begin mewling. Lovino laughed quietly and turned on the car.

~*~

Feliciano, Matthew, and Kiku were still tired when they found the perfect parking spot and parked at the mall. But now they could walk and talk and act as if they hadn't had eight hours of sleep, though about five of those had been tossing and turning as they worried about this and that and the other thing.

Lovino took his brother's hand, who took Mattie's hand, who took Kiku's. They weaved through the morning traffic of the mall (so far, an old woman looking for the lingerie store, and a store clerk on his cell phone, yelling in Danish to what sounded like his mother) to the Wedding Boutique.

"No dresses?" Kiku asked.

"No dresses, promise, Kiku… though no suits, either. I want you to look different from the groomsmen," Lovino replied.

"Who are the groomsmen?" Kiku asked.

Lovino grinned, feeling like a matchmaker, even though it was _his_ wedding. "Ludwig, Alfred and Arthur, or course…"

All three of his bridesmaids blushed. Lovino began looking at some button-down shirts, "Hmm… maybe we can do some embroidering on these shirts…"

"What are the colors of the wedding?" Matthew asked, looking at the shirt with his best friend's brother.

"We decided the colors would be that of our flag colors, and the decorations will mostly be a blend of Spanish and Italian… stuff…" Lovino replied.

"With _that_ history, how do you differentiate?" Feliciano asked.

"You're just jealous because _I'm_ getting married first, fratello," Lovino replied.

"So—" Matthew stopped the brotherly spat from happening, "—as bridesmaids, do we wear Italian flag colors?"

"Si, Matthew. You smart little cookie, you," Lovino replied. He seemed less bitchy these days, but Matthew knew he was happy to be getting married to Antonio. He looked at the colors of the button-down shirts.

"How about we wear these light green shirts with red ribbons around our necks, eh?" Matthew asked, showing him the shirt.

"That's… a really good idea… but why ribbons?" Feliciano asked.

"Because we want to look like bridesmaids, don't we?" Matthew asked, "Without wearing, dresses, that's the closest we can get to being," Matthew coughed, "maids."

Lovino headed out of the Boutique to get a roll of red ribbon, and Kiku excused himself to the bathroom across the way from the Wedding Boutique. Feliciano and Matthew absentmindedly felt the fabrics of some of the bridesmaids dresses they weren't allowed to wear because Kiku said so.

"Ah… Feliciano, Mattieu. Fancy meeting you here, right, Ivan?" a familiar, French-accented voice said, waking Feliciano and Matthew up to notice that _Ivan and Francis were standing centimeters away!_

Francis at once gently grabbed Feliciano's face and kissed him on the lips. "Delicious~"

Matthew was at once breathing in Ivan's sickly-sweet vodka smell as the bigger man swept him up into a giant bear hug, nearly crushing the smaller boy's body into dust. "Hello, Ivan…" Matthew gasped. Ivan let go of him.

"What… what are you doing here?" Feliciano asked, surprised but too tired to be angry at Francis for kissing him.

"I run this Boutique, Feliciano-cher, and Ivan was just visiting me in my loneliness…" Francis replied, a seductive purr apparent but apparently not registering in the sleep-deprived Italian's brain.

"But while ve're here, together, and away from your ozer comrades, can we ask a favor from you?" Ivan asked. Matthew and Feliciano looked at him and he continued, "My baby zizter just opened her restaurant in town… and I was vondering if you two vould accompany Francis and I dere tonight…"

Matthew and Feliciano, so unassumingly, surrendered all resistance and replied, unified, "Sure."

Francis smiled as naturally as possible, and beckoned Ivan to follow him to his office in the back of his Boutique. Kiku appeared suddenly from behind the racks of clothes, talking in a fevered whisper on his cell phone. Lovino appeared next with freshly purchased ribbon. He began talking, not noticing the shocked looks on his brother and his brother's best friend's faces, nor the fact that Kiku was whispering harshly into his phone. "I'll order some green shirts when I get home… I'll just need a few measurements, and we can do that when we get home… what's going on?"

~*~

Kiku yawned as he returned from the bathroom. He noticed that Feliciano and Matthew were talking to some people Kiku didn't recognize at first. And then the Japanese man woke up a little bit and noticed who they were: _Bloody Francis and Ivan!_ Kiku yelled in his head. He then paused when he realized that he had slipped in one of Arthur's euphemisms and blushed.

Kiku ducked behind a rack of frilly shirts to listen in on the last part of the conversation in front of him: "My baby zizter just opened her restaurant in town… and I was vondering if you two vould accompany Francis and I dere tonight…" Ivan asked of Kiku's co-workers.

Kiku prayed to whatever Gods that were watching that Matthew and Feliciano would say 'No' and walk away, but to his chagrin, the two too-tired-to-see-any-danger-in-dinner-with-_Ivan_-and-_Francis_ boys replied, together, "Sure."

Kiku's cell phone was out before Kiku could do anything else, and as he watched Francis and Ivan slip away, he heard Arthur pick up his phone and ask, "What's wrong, Kiku?"

"Francis-san and Ivan-san just cornered Mattie-chan and Feli-chan and asked them to Katusya-san's new restaurant!"

"FUCK!" Arthur hissed, "Dammit… sorry, Nala!"

"Who?"

"I named my cat after a character in _The Lion King_, sorry. What the fuck did Mattie and Feli say?"

"Umm… it's early, they were tired and—"

"They said yes, didn't they?" Arthur cut him off.

"Hai," the Japanese man said, reverting into Japanese for a second. He appeared to Matthew and Feliciano just as Lovino came back to the Boutique with some red ribbon. The Italian boy began blabbing about the shirts, but Kiku was listening to Arthur as he swore in Scots Gaelic for a few minutes.

"You still there?" Arthur asked after a few seconds of silence on the other end.

"Yes, I am, Arthur-kun…" Kiku replied.

On the other end, Arthur blushed as Kiku attached '–kun' to his name, but he managed to tell Kiku: "Call Alfred. I'll call Ludwig and Antonio. Tell Lovino to drop everything. We're having a meeting at the Pub in two hours."

"I shall," Kiku replied, and snapped the phone closed just as Lovino asked, "What's going on?"

"Arthur has called an… ah, emergency meeting at the Pub in two hours." Kiku said. He lowered his voice so only Lovino could hear him, "It concerns your brother and Mattie-chan's safety…"

"Il mio dio," Lovino breathed, then announced, "Let's go…"

~*~

_/le gasp/ Non! Francis! Non! Ivan! /pats Matthew and Feliciano/ It's okay... no harm will come to you two... not with Arthur on your case! /flashes the UK flag to call UK Man out of hiding/ And his faithful band of... other countries!_

_I'll stop being dumb now. Sorry for the long wait. I'm getting ready for school, and that means I'm whining about not wanting to write/draw/do anything fun because... I'm lazy._

_**Please review, or I'll sic Desdemona** (read my profile or _You'll Always Be My Baby_ if you don't get it.)** on you**~_

_Ciao~  
_

_~Ana~  
_


	21. 20 How Love Becomes World War III

~*~

Chapter Twenty: How Love Becomes World War III

~*~

As soon as Kiku dropped off Lovino, Matthew and Feliciano as near to both houses as he could get without breaking the space-time continuum, Matthew was accosted by Alfred as soon as he opened his door.

"Are you all right?" Alfred asked, checking the younger man over.

"Fine, Alfred, why?" Matthew asked.

Alfred thought back to the phone call he received from Kiku only an hour before (and two minutes, 23 seconds… not that Alfred had counted those…). He shook his head, knowing that Matthew (and Feliciano) would _kill_ him if Matthew knew that he and the others were trying to 'save' him from Ivan and Francis. Kiku had told him everything, from the plot to 'take Matthew away from Alfred' to the 'capture Feliciano's heart to capture Matthew's.' Having heard the news from Arthur, Ludwig had been over right before Kiku had dropped off the younger boys. They had discussed the matter in hushed tones, lest the neighbors hear them and tell Matthew (or Feliciano) about the meeting, in particular. Ludwig had left just moments before the car had turned onto their street to check on Feliciano.

Alfred took Matthew's hand absentmindedly, fondling it almost as if it was Matthew himself, and Alfred had finally told Matthew of his feelings for him. Matthew was too tired to blush or snatch his hand back, and instead, he simply crashed into Alfred and fell asleep. Alfred blushed, but wrapped his arms around the smaller male before picking him up like he was a child and setting him on the unmade couch-bed that he had forgotten to put away. Perfectionist Ludwig pointed it out, but to get out of making it, the two had went out to the porch to chat as one brother-in-arm would to another about the 'problem at hand.'

~*~

"Feli, Mattie… why don't you two go in the back and…" Arthur had no idea what the two boys could do.

"Do you have stuff for baking?" Feliciano cut him off when Arthur didn't finish his sentence.

"Uhh…" Arthur had no clue. He didn't usually cook in the back of his pub, especially since he had been told off about his cooking from several people, including Francis and Lovino.

Kiku smiled and held up a bag of groceries, "Lovi-chan called and asked me to pick up a few things…"

"Bon!" Matthew shouted as he grabbed the bag from the Japanese man and hugged him in the process. Feliciano then grabbed the bag from Matthew and raced his best friend into the back room.

"I wonder why they aren't even the least bit suspicious…" Antonio commented. He was sitting on a barstool, his arms around Lovino's waist. Lovino looked perfectly content to sit on his fiancé's lap.

"Please… sit… we're probably going to be here a while… if you need a drink please ask," Arthur said, shooing mainly Ludwig and Alfred into some of the chairs of the tables closest to the raised bar.

"So… Francis and Ivan have successfully asked Matt and Feliciano out on a date?" Antonio asked.

"Yes," Arthur replied.

"Where?" Lovino asked.

"That restaurant Katusya-san has opened downtown," Kiku replied.

There was a silence throughout the pub. Antonio finally spoke, "Are you guys all idiots?" he asked.

The others looked at him and Lovino. Lovino spoke next, "Almost _everyone_ is going to that restaurant for its grand opening tonight!"

"Holy cow!" Arthur shouted, throwing his hands up.

"So… ve can essentially crash deir date by going dere as vell?" Ludwig asked.

"Si, mi amigo," Antonio replied, grinning.

"That's true… I don't think Francis-san and Ivan-san saw me while I was hidden behind that rack…" Kiku told them.

Arthur suddenly tightened the group to hash out some real plans. They sat around talking for a long time. Kiku even wrote down some of the ideas (because he's like that). The meeting was finally broken by Matthew and Feliciano's entrance. They had baked brownies, and it was time for them to be enjoyed.

"Treats for our knights in shining armor!" Matthew called.

Ludwig and Alfred tensed, thinking that maybe they knew about the group's plans, but Feliciano and Matthew served the brownies as if the group was there for some party. Feliciano looked up at the clock and yelled, "Oh my goodness! We're going to be late for our date!"

_How can he not be scared of that concept?!_ Alfred shouted in his head.

"Do I look okay?" Matthew asked, "Katusya and I always got along, but _goodness_ did she get picky whenever I was late, or had my shirt un-tucked…"

"Wasn't she Martha in _Spring Awakening_?" Feliciano asked.

"Yes… and you only remember that because her character had was supposed to have an unrequited crush on you…" Matthew replied.

"We'll see you at work tonight, Arthur, you too, Kiku!" Feliciano said, putting the palm of his head up against Matthew's cheek and pushing playfully.

"Hey, wasn't Natalia your actually 'lover?'" Matthew asked, as the two boys went to catch the bus downtown.

"Maybe, if I hadn't shot myself at the end of our solo… and thank god I shot myself… if I had to even touch Natalia, I would be scarred for life… locking myself in my room and rocking back and forth with…" but the other men in the pub wouldn't hear the last part, as the boys had disappeared onto the bus and away from them.

Alfred and Ludwig jumped up, "Let's go, guys!" Alfred shouted.

Arthur sighed, "All right… lemme get the bag…"

~*~

_Mon Dieu! Sorry for the wait, but school has started, so don't expect fast updates. I have the weekends and other such breaks, and that's about it. But its my last year of high school, so wish me luck, and I will keep writing chapters until this thing is done (it needs to wind down... seriously)._

_And if you couldn't tell, the bag is Arthur's 'disguises.' I wonder who he'll go as this time?_

_Filler chapters FTW~ non?_

_Oh, and here's the cast list for the production of _Spring Awakening_ the town did, if you're curious:_

_Melchior - Vash (Switzerland)_

_Wendla - Heidi (Liechtenstein)  
_

_Moritz - Feliciano (N. Italy)  
_

_Adult Men - Roderich (Austria)  
_

_Adult Women - Elizabeta (Hungary)  
_

_Ilse - Natalia (Belarus)  
_

_Georg/Dieter - Lovino (S. Italy)  
_

_Martha - Katusya (Ukraine)_

_Ernst/Reinhold - Matthew (Canada)  
_

_Otto/Ulbrecht - Ivan (Russia)_

_Anna - Maya (Mexico)  
_

_Hanschen/Rupert - Alfred (America)  
_

_Thea - Bella (Belgium)_

_Fanmade names FTW, aussie._

_**Review, sil vous plait**. A heartfelt 'Grazie' to those who have (religiously or otherwise).  
_

_Ciao~_

_~Ana~  
_


	22. 21 Apologies For Human Nature

~*~

Chapter Twenty-One: Apologies For Human Nature

~*~

"Feliciano, Mattieu, glad you could make it, mon chers…" Francis said as Feliciano and Matthew arrived.

Ivan and Francis were on the waiting list, and Katusya looked really busy. But she came over to give her brother a hug and thanked all four for coming. She even tucked in Matthew's shirt in the back as she passed him to get to the kitchen. Matthew was used to girls' doing weird things like that. They were often the only people who could apply make-up backstage… plus, the cast members of _Spring Awakening_ had to be very comfortable together on and off-stage, what with all the kissing and fondling of each other onstage.

There was a crash suddenly, and the four looked behind them. The poor maitre d', Bella, whimpered slightly as Antonio, Lovino, Ludwig, Alfred, Kiku and… some blonde girl crashed in (in fact, it was Arthur's 'Abby' disguise, but Ivan and Francis just knew 'her' as Abby). Matthew was little disappointed that Kiku was with Abby and not Arthur, but shook it off as Antonio spoke.

"Ivan, Francis!" Antonio said, shaking his old friends' hands. Lovino hugged his brother and then his adopted-brother, "Funny that we'd all be at the same place… can we join you tonight? The night is still young!"

Ludwig nodded curtly at Bella, who blushed as she noticed that both of her old flames were standing near each other. Feliciano and Matthew, too excited to question anything, looked up at their dates with pathetic glances, making Ivan glance down at Bella, who squeaked and grabbed some extra menus. She then led them to the biggest table and sat them all down. Ivan and Francis sat together, with Feliciano next to Francis, and Matthew next to Ivan. Ludwig sat on Feliciano's other side, and Alfred sat on Matthew's other side (of course). Lovino and Antonio sat next to Ludwig, and Abby and Kiku sat next to Alfred.

"So, where's Arthur?" Matthew finally asked, the disappointment apparent.

Alfred muttered something, embarrassment creeping onto his face as he looked over at a gender-bent Arthur.

"What, Alfie?" Matthew asked.

Alfred leaned in and hissed in the Canadian's ear, "Abby _is_ Arthur!"

Matthew looked over at Abby and grinned a knowing smile, "Ah, he's getting the pub ready, just in case we get more patrons because of our act?" he asked, pointed to Feliciano.

Francis looked at Matthew, "You have an act at the Pub?"

"Oui, Francois," Matthew replied, "And… you're keeping me away from mon cher Feliciano…"

"I'll wait for you, cara... because… I… can't… live without you!" Feliciano replied, beginning to sob.

Katusya, Bella, and several of the women present near the large table squealed in absolute glee as Feliciano and Matthew reached for each other across the table.

Ludwig turned to Abby and Kiku and asked, "Vehn did your cousin's bar become a host club, Abigail?"

'Abby' shrugged and giggled along with the other girls to keep up his act. Francis and Ivan looked at each other and couldn't help but laugh out loud, "So _that_ was all the fuss last night?"

"You… you were watching the pub last night?" Alfred asked. It seemed like nowhere was safe from his two firsts.

"Ah, did I say that aloud? Pardon… I passed by on my way from Ivan's last night."

Kiku and Matthew exchanged glances. Matthew's said, _why don't they bed each other all ready?_ And Kiku's replied, _I _know_! Or maybe they already have and they're just putting on an act!_

As if something had been brought up that was a bit private or embarrassing, Ivan blushed a deep crimson and excused himself. Matthew thought that very odd, and got up to go after him. Alfred went to follow him, but he glared the older man back to a sitting position. He followed Ivan into the bathroom, and saw that the large Russian man was splashing water onto his face.

"Ivan, is something the matter?"

"Matvey!" Ivan spun around, as if he hadn't seen the younger male in the mirror (he was too embarrassed about something to notice anything at the moment, it seemed).

Matthew repeated his question: "Is something the matter, Ivan?"

"I… No… noding is the matter, Matvey…" Ivan said, striding up to the younger male and pinning him to the wall. Matthew was taken aback as he was kissed once more by someone he just didn't like like _that_. He managed to push a now delicate Ivan away.

"You don't want to do this, do you, Ivan, eh?" Matthew asked, as Ivan looked down at him.

Ivan stepped back as Matthew hit it right on the nose, so to speak. "How… How do you know deze dings, Matvey?"

"How do I know what things?" Matthew asked.

"You zeem to know exactly vhat's going on in zomeone'z mind…" Ivan explained.

Matthew smiled, "I got my Undergraduate in psychology, mon ami…" Matthew replied, "So what is it, eh?"

"It's… Francis… I… I dink I may lofe him… more dan a friend…" Ivan replied, leaning on the wall next to Matthew, looking up at the ceiling.

Matthew's face softened as he stared up with Ivan, "That's… sweet…"

"Da? But it is also sad, because I told him I lofed you… and he lofes you as well… more dan a friend, I mean…" Ivan replied, looking at the smaller blonde.

_So this is what it's all about. Arthur and Kiku… and then Ivan and Francis…_ Matthew finally got everything (well, almost everything…). He sighed.

"'Pride goeth before the fall…'" he quoted, sighing.

"Hmm?" Ivan asked.

"We're all having issues with pride these days. Me with Alfred, Feliciano with Ludwig. Kiku and Arthur. The only ones who got over themselves, really, are Antonio and Lovino. I think… I think we should just get over ourselves so people stop getting hurt…" Matthew told his large friend.

"Da, dahlink. I vish it were easier done dan said…" Ivan replied.

"Human nature is… excuse my French, a bitch…" Matthew said, laughing and… crying?

"I'm so sorry for hurting you and Alfred, Matvey," Ivan said, hugging the younger male.

"Don't be… we all do crazy things for the ones we love, don't we?" the Canadian asked.

"To put it in _Hercules_ terms, da, dahlink…" Ivan replied, chuckling, "Shall ve return to ze ozers?"

"Da… I mean, sure…" Matthew replied.

Ivan followed the younger blonde back to the table. Alfred stood as Matthew sat down, like Matthew was a lady or something, and looked him over, seeing the red streaks on the younger boy's cheeks. Alfred said nothing, though, as he sat back down.

"You didn't cheat on me with Ivan, did you, bella?" Feliciano asked, glaring at the big Russian man.

"No, no, Feliciano. Matvey is all yours," Ivan said, but his eyes were trained on Alfred, who somehow understood.

The group was silence as they ordered and finally started eating. Once meals were finished, everyone was feeling anxious to get the crap out of the restaurant and away from each other.

Abby looked her watch, "Ai! Kiku, Feli, Mattie… don't you guys need to be at work in a few minutes?"

Matthew looked at his own watch, "Eh? Yes! I'm sorry to cut this short, Francis, Ivan, but we must go now!"

All except Francis, Ivan, Matthew and Feliciano were already heading out. Francis took Feliciano's hand and pulled him closer to him, "Ah… but the night is still young, boys."

Ivan blanched. Lovino looked back to see Francis almost caressing his brother. He touched Antonio lightly as he pulled his hand away from the Spaniard's grasp. He grabbed the backs of Matthew and Feliciano's shirts and growled, "Fuck that, Francis. They need to get to work or Arthur will kill them…"

Francis gasped, but Ivan put a hand on his shoulder, "Let dem go, Francis… ve can… ve can try again later…"

But Matthew wasn't listening to Ivan, he was whispering 'sweet-nothings' (which were actually the plans of Ivan and Francis, or what he had gathered from Ivan's body-language and what he had gathered from everything that had been happening since Alfred had crashed back into his life, once he actually _thought_ about it) into Feliciano's ear.

And Ivan kept his hand on Francis's shoulder, feeling the warmth and thinking that pride should just go fuck itself. (Pride, however, hissed and buried deeper into his heart, making him feel even worse.)

~*~

_Here, another chapter before school claims my soul._

_What's this? Ivan has a heart? I kid, of course. /shrugs/ I wanted Ivan to show his sentimental side. I think its cute. And Lovino? I love you and your dirty, _dirty_ mouth. And the return of Abby. Don't get me started on how hard I laughed at that._

_Yes... pride often takes the form of a farrel cat. Any more questions?_

_And Matthew being a Psych. major tickles my fancy... especially since I want to be a Psych/History major. /sighs/_

_**Please review...** Or Lovino will deal with you, since I'll be out of comission for... a while, at least. I don't know how long. Just... wait for me? /Matthew-&-Feliciano's-act-esque/ Because... /tearing/ I'll always wait for you... even if... even if I _die_ waiting.  
/being Matthew with Feliciano at Arthur's Bar  
_

_~Ana~  
_


	23. 22 Too Early For The Little Ones

~*~

Chapter Twenty-Two: Too Early For The Little Ones

~*~

"Do we haaaave to, Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, trying not to pitch a (very cute, very Italian) fit. It was, again, nine in the morning, but Arthur obviously didn't care about getting sleep, and so he called another meeting to discuss the evening before. Matthew was too tired to verbalize his distress at Alfred waking (and dressing) him that morning, and so he just listened as his best friend tried his best not to do any more whining that morning.

They arrived at the Victorian house and rang the bell. Kiku took one look at the wilting forms of his two coworkers and looked at Arthur, who had come up from behind him.

"Umm… my bed's open… upstairs on your right…" Arthur sighed. Ludwig and Alfred glared at him for a minute. "I'm going to stay downstairs, so you have nothing to worry about."

Ludwig caught Feliciano right as he fell asleep right there on the porch. Matthew followed his Italian friend a split-second after, Alfred catching him as if he was nothing more than a potato sack. They nodded at each other, and both climbed the stairs to deposit the little ones on Arthur's bed.

Lovino and Antonio nodded at them from the couch as they cuddled deeper into the couch pillows. Once Ludwig and Alfred returned, Arthur called them all to order.

"We all saw Ivan interact with Alfred at the table…" Kiku pointed out.

"Yes… about that," Alfred said, "he seems to… I don't know… but I think I want to investigate his real thoughts on the matter."

"Granted," Arthur said, nodding.

"Call him and figure out what the crap is going on!" Lovino replied.

"Why me? Why not Kiku? He's better with hiding his true nature…" Alfred replied quickly.

Kiku blinked, but thought nothing of it, a familiar feeling growing on him. It was like the other day all over again… He flicked himself subtly on his thigh to keep his eyes from drooping. "You… you brought it up, Alfred…" he said.

Arthur noticed that Kiku was struggling with words, which was never the case with the small Japanese man, "Are you… are you all right, Kiku?"

"I'm fine… so Alfred will call Ivan later?" Kiku replied quickly.

"Fine…" the American growled.

Kiku suddenly fell forward, landing in Arthur's lap. After blushing madly, Arthur carefully cradled Kiku's head in his hands. Antonio and Lovino looked on with light smiled on their faces, and Alfred and Ludwig looked at each other, nearly grinning. "Ah… I better get this one upstairs with the others…"

"Don't try anything… Feliciano is a light sleeper," Lovino called as Arthur hefted Kiku like a child. Arthur grumbled something as he climbed the steps up to his room.

~*~

The meeting carried on, the hero brigade now cautioned about Ivan and Francis (more Francis, as the meeting wore on). Finally, Lovino and Antonio excused themselves to go meet with the pastor for their wedding, so the meeting ended.

When the couple left, Arthur dusted himself off and looked at Alfred and Ludwig, "Are we going to wake the others?" he asked.

Ludwig and Alfred nodded and Ludwig led the way up to Arthur's bedroom. The three stopped short when they saw the little ones asleep: Feliciano was holding both Kiku and Matthew as if they were stuffed animals. Matthew had his head crooked on Feli's shoulder, and Kiku was curled up in a tight ball, half on top of Feliciano, and the rest splayed on the sheets. The comforter had been pulled up to their chests, and it all looked very cozy.

Alfred let a quiet gasp escape his mouth, but he covered it with his hand. Arthur covered his squee with both hands, and Ludwig simply stood there, mouth agape.

"They're… they're so cute!" Alfred hissed, not daring to wake them with his words.

Arthur and Ludwig simply nodded.

They stood rooted for what seemed like hours, until Kiku stirred. He sat up and rubbed the sleepies from his eyes, "Ah, hello Ludwig, Alfred… Arthur."

Those words woke Feliciano (as well as the empty space where Kiku used to be) and then Matthew. They both copied Kiku in the rubbing of their eyes.

"Ciao, Ludwig~ Ciao, Alfie~ Ciao, Arty~" Feliciano said to the not sleepy men.

Matthew nodded, "Is the meeting over now?"

Alfred went to Matthew's side of the bed and helped him up, "Yeah… let's go home…"

Ludwig followed suit, lifting Feliciano out of the bed like the Italian was a little kid. Kiku jumped out of bed before Arthur could do anything, either out of embarrassment, or because he felt like being independent from the others (it was the former).

~*~

_For those of you who didn't 'D'AWWWWWW' somewhere during this chapter... leave now, you hearltess thing you._

_Anyway... another chapter. Now... I have other things to do... besides start teh next chapter and never actually write during the week because SCHOOL HAS CONSUMED MY BODY, MIND AND SOUL~! Oh... and it's another filler!fluffy!chapter. Have fun with it.  
_

_**Please review. Please, please, please review.**_

Ciao.

_~Ana~  
_


	24. 23 Change of Heart

~*~

Chapter Twenty-Three: Change of Heart

~*~

Alfred was at a loss at what to do. It had been so long since the last phone call he had left the Russian man, back in high school, when the American had thought he loved him. He sighed and dialed the familiar number. The house was empty, and Alfred wasn't on call to pick up Matthew and Feliciano (with Ludwig, as they were the closest of the hero brigade to be able to carpool with the younger boys) until at least midnight.

The phone on the other end rang once, twice, and then it picked up. "Ah… hello?" the familiar, thick Russian accent said.

"Ivan? It's… it's Alfred…"

"Alfred? Vhy are you calling?"

"To… to get your opinion. What do you think of Matthew?" Alfred asked.

"I dink he is a vonderful man… but I haf my eyes on zomeone else. Dat, in its own way, is a zad ztory. Vhy?"

"I think… I think I came to an understanding about something last night. You… you don't want Matthew, but Francis does. And you… you love Francis? And you… you want Francis to be happy, so you're just… you're just…" Alfred wasn't as good as Matthew at telling his psychological findings.

"Da, Alfred. I just want Francis to be happy. And if saving our little Matvey from you is the way of doink it, and by extension, pulling Feliciano away from Ludwig… then dat is vhat vill happen…"

"God dammit! It's like Ludwig said!" Alfred cursed.

"Vhat did Ludvig say?" Ivan asked.

"That we're pushed around by pride and fear…" Alfred replied.

"I haf a feeling ve're all going to suffer tremendously because of dose two…" Ivan replied sadly.

Alfred laughed. "Vhat, Alfred?" Ivan asked.

Alfred sighed, "That's what Arthur and Kiku are saying about you and Francis…"

Ivan chuckled, "I'm sorry… I vish… I vish I was emotionally stronger dan I seem to haf become. Someone like Francis does dat to you…"

"But… it's our choice…" Alfred stated.

"Vhat?" Ivan asked.

Alfred was mostly talking to himself at this point, "It's our choice… Francis isn't making you emotionally weak. That might be part of it. If you look at Feliciano and Matthew… they're emotionally strong. They can feed off of each other, but a lot of the time… they're their own person…"

"But… Alfred… Francis doezn't lofe me like I love him… That's vhat's holding me back…" Ivan stated.

Alfred thought about this, "And Francis still hates me? Is that true with you?"

"I don't hate you, Alfred. Back in high school… I didn't know vhat I vanted. Now… now I can at least be civil vith you. Do you still lofe me or something?"

"No… No… I love… I love the very person you're trying to take away from me…"

Ivan's voice perked on the other end, "That's vonderful…"

Alfred suddenly remembered the real reason why he called Ivan: "Listen… we had an understanding back at the restaurant last night. You looked at me when you were speaking to Feli—"

"I know vhat you're talking about, Alfred. Matvey is yours… maybe… I said I vould take Matvey, and Francis said he'd take Feliciano to get at Matvey… but… I don't want Matvey like that. Him as… him as… vell… _hopefully_ my friend is just fine…"

"Oh. Do you… do you think because you said you'd take Matthew that… that Francis got jealous or something?" Alfred asked.

There was silence before Ivan nearly whispered, "God, I hope dat's de case, Alfred… but ve… ve played rock, paper, scissors for him…" Ivan sounded embarrassed.

"Oh… that's just bad taste, Ivan," Alfred stated, a grin spreading on his face.

"I know… but… I should dell Francis I don't vant Matvey like dat…" Ivan said.

"Look… Ivan… do what you need to do, but… I want you to be on call for me, okay?"

"Vhat for, Alfred?" Ivan asked.

"Well… Arthur, Kiku, Lovino, Ludwig, Antonio and I have been trying to—"

"—Save Matvey from me and Francis? I figured last night. Francis is a bit… _dick_ when it comes to who else is in your little hero brigade…"

Alfred giggled but stopped himself.

"Vhat did I say?" Ivan asked.

"I forget about your accent sometimes. I thought you said 'dick' instead of 'thick.' Guess you did… but you _meant_ 'thick…' Sorry."

"At least you apologized…" Ivan replied, a little annoyed. After a few minutes of silence, he continued, "I vill be on call to help you. Hopefully, dough, you won't need to use me… I hope… I hope to tell Francis soon…"

"Good luck, Ivan…" Alfred replied.

"And the same to you, Alfred," Ivan replied.

"Nice talking to you…"

"Yeah… it vas nice."

"'Bye…"

"Goodbye, Alfred."

As Alfred put down the phone, he stared out the window at Ludwig, who was just getting home from work. The German would go inside, have a cup of tea, check his messages, and then go to sleep until Alfred woke him up to pick up Feli and Mattie. The German kept his blinds open, and Alfred often would look up from whatever he was doing and see snippets of his brother-in-arm's actions. He had slowly pieced the other man's evening together. Alfred sighed and cracked open the book he was reading (it had been on Matthew's shelf) and began to read as he waited for the clock to chime midnight.

_I never thought I would talk civilly to that man ever again…_ he thought, smiling.

~*~

_This chapter makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Ivan and Alfred should be best friends in my head. And who knows, maybe I'll write a sequel in which they become best friends. Speaking of which, this story has nine chapter left. Yeah... it made me sad to script out the last chapters, but I think you'll enjoy all of them._

_And I _will_ write another chapter fic like this one. _Axis Powers Hetalia_... not as AU as this one was. I want to focus on the history... but I don't know what I'll write once I get there._

_But please enjoy this story even if it is coming to a close. And even when it ends, I hope you'll join me for another fic... I can't wait to start the next journey... (even though I'll really miss this one...)_

_Anyway. Here's another chapter for your weekend viewing pleasure. Enjoy, and **please, please, please-with-Francis-and-Feliciano-on-top review.**_

_Ciao~_

_~Ana~  
_


	25. 24 Bello e Beux!

~*~

Chapter Twenty-Four: Bello e Beux!

~*~

WARNING: Heavy doses of Feliciano/Matthew in this chapter, mon chers.

~*~

Love was a fickle thing. Feliciano didn't like that everyone around him was being so… stubborn. But he shouldn't be thinking that. He himself… well, he couldn't _think_ straight around Ludwig, was his problem. There goes his stubbornness again… So when he saw Ivan and Francis come in to Arthur's Bar that night, he mentally snapped.

"Ciao, Ivan, ciao, Francis!" he yelled from the bar. Matthew had told Feliciano that Alfred had told the Canadian that the American had called Ivan last night, but Matthew had inferred that they had discussed Francis and Ivan… mostly. Feliciano was going to do something about it, with Matthew, much to the Canadian's dismay.

"Bonjour, Ivan, bonjour, Francis!" Matthew said.

Arthur tensed, as did Kiku. Arthur snaked his hand toward his cell phone, but something about Ivan made him pause as he remembered Alfred telling him about the phone call the other night.

Ivan and Francis sat at the barstools. Francis nodded at Arthur, but Feliciano had something ready for him in ten seconds. Matthew brought his tray back to the bar. Kissing Feliciano's cheek for the girls once behind the bar, Matthew poured some vodka for the Russian man, winking at him as Feliciano went to sit on Francis' lap. The girls gasped.

"Feli… what are you doing?" Matthew suddenly asked, acting hurt.

"I always return to you, don't I, bella?" Feliciano asked.

"_Feliciano_, don't call me that if you're going to cheat on me _to my face_," Matthew almost growled. The girls were eating this up.

Feliciano grinned, "Come here, Matthew… I'm big enough for the both of you…" Feliciano replied, smiling seductively toward the Canadian.

Matthew tried to resist, but finally, he came around toward Feliciano and Feliciano jumped off of Francis's lap and onto his fake-lover. The girls squealed.

"I'm sorry, Mattie… I thought I could resist you," Feliciano replied, nuzzling with Matthew. They were lying on top of each other on the ground, with the girls squealing all around them. Kiku and Arthur looked at each other to try and figure out what they were planning, but when they saw Feliciano and Matthew look at Francis and Ivan, they figured it all out.

"But what about Francis, Feli? I heard you whisper his name all last night when you fell asleep," Matthew nearly whined, trying to get up.

Feliciano looked at him and then kissed his nose, "It was a nightmare, whatever you heard, mi amante…"

"A nightmare, Feliciano? I'm more hurt that Matthew is…" Francis said, knowing that Feliciano and Matthew were merely an act.

"Well it's true, Francis… I never loved you. Even when I met you in Monaco all those years ago. I was young…" Feliciano growled. Francis got the point that there was some truth in what Feliciano was saying.

Kiku smiled as he figured out what the fake-lovers were doing. Feliciano stood up, helping his fake-lover off the floor and tightening his grip on the blonde's hand.

"No one loves you, Francis," Feliciano spat.

Matthew looked at his fake-lover appalled, "Feliciano, I've never seen you like this. What's up with you?"

Feliciano hushed him with a finger to the Canadian's lips. "He's trying to tear us apart, bella… I must protect you from him…"

_He reminds me of someone…_ Arthur thought, trying to put his finger on a name.

"Feli… I love it when you become overprotective of me," Matthew said, playing with Feliciano's tie and breathing into the other boy's chest. The girls had forgotten their empty glasses, and even their boyfriends and male companions were absolutely enthralled in the drama unfolding.

_He's being Alfred! _ Came the name floating in Arthur's memory.

"Hush, Mattie~" Feli replied, taking a deep sniff of Matthew's blonde hair, "But it's true. No one. Loves. You. Francis…"

Francis was about to tear up when Ivan finally caught on at what he was supposed to do, "Francis… don't listen to him. I'm here, aren't I?"

"But do you… do you _love_ him, Ivan?" Mattie asked, twirling the hair that always stuck out and curled. He looked up at Ivan with the cutest look possible and… it didn't work on either Francis or Ivan.

Ivan gazed down at Francis and took him up in his arms, "I do lofe him, Matvey… vhen the vorld turns its back on you, Francis… I'm here…"

"Bellisimo!" Feliciano shouted.

"Tres beux!" Matthew shouted.

Francis broke out of the hypnotizing affect of Ivan's eyes and shot a glare at Feliciano and Matthew, perhaps to just get back at them. Matthew had a feeling Francis would begin to resent them…

"If you're so excited about us, why don't you actually kiss each other? Have your fans ever seen _that_?" Francis spat.

… But Matthew hadn't had a feeling about that.

The girls squealed and the more out-spoken females (Elizabeta and Natalia) shouted, "Please do! Please do! Don't mind us!"

Feliciano and Matthew looked at each other, somewhat shocked at Francis's words. Even on stage, they had never had to kiss _each other_. They were always put in male roles, for one, and also, even in the performances of _Spring Awakening_ they had never even had to provocatively _touch_ each other. But everybody, Kiku and Arthur included, had their eyes transfixed on the fake-couple.

Feliciano sighed, "It's not as if we don't do it after hours, bella…"

Matthew's eyes said, _But we don't!_

Feliciano's eyes said, _The customer is always right_.

And so, slowly, Matthew and Feliciano leaned in and kissed each other. Remembering his stage-kiss with Alfred, Matthew knew to make it look real, and just grin-and-bear-it. Feliciano had been in countless classes at his artsy high-school where he had to kiss a girl… well… Mattie _had_ been a girl to Feli (and vice-versa… thus the nickname 'bella' for Matthew…) for the first few hours of their relationship.

When they parted, the room was silent. Francis was defeated. He deflated in Ivan's arms and quietly asked to be taken home. Ivan smiled lightly in the fake-couple's direction and mouthed, "Good staging," before carrying Francis back to his car and getting behind the wheel.

Kiku and Arthur began clapping, and the customers all joined in, squealing and putting their hands to their mouths as if they, too, thought that Matthew and Feliciano wouldn't do it.

Feliciano and Matthew simply hugged each other, kissed each other on the lips again, and continued their actual jobs as barmaids.

~*~

_A fast update, along with some very heavy doses of Canada/N. Italy. I'm glad that America and Germany don't mind this fake relationship, because they would be pissed if it was real... (In my mind, the kiss was more epic...) I should stop writing crack pairs._

_And now I dash back in the closet to my Nation of Anastasie Rossi. Bah! Oh, and **pretty-please-with-Matthew/Alfred-on-top review~** I still get my mail even when in my secretly-located-somewhere-in-my-closet (no gay jokes, please). **REVIEWS. ARE. LOVED. **As are you, pretty reader /pets/._

_I feel flamboyant, if you couldn't tell. A little Mattie/Feli romance does that to you._

_Ciao~ /dashes into the closet/_

_~Ana~  
_


	26. 25 Forgiven and Seemingly Forgotten

~*~

Chapter Twenty-Five: Forgiven and Seemingly Forgotten

~*~

"Mattie?" Alfred called. He had just finished his book (and he had been balls deep in it with a thumb in his mouth for most of it), and was wondering where everybody was. Matthew had awoken a few hours prior, and had suddenly disappeared.

_FRANCIS CAME BACK FOR HIM!_ Alfred thought before pushing it back and praying to _anyone_ that Ivan was taking care of the Frenchman. And by taking care of, he meant…

Alfred heard a creak come from upstairs and dashed up there to find Matthew's bedroom empty, save for some dust and a ladder leading up to… the attic. "Mattie? Are you up there?"

There was a sniffle and then: "Sh—Yes, I am!"

Alfred was intrigued now. He climbed the ladder and saw that Matthew was sitting on a plastic toddler's chair, weeping into what looked like a red jacket. "Mattie… what's wrong?" he asked, pulling himself out of the hole and delicately walking over to his younger friend.

"I… It's nothing…" Matthew replied quietly, nearly snuggling with the jacket.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Alfred joked.

Matthew just stared at the jacket, "It was… it was my father's. I never actually knew him… but his death was… hard on my mother…" Matthew tried to explain.

"Is that… is that his Mountie uniform?" Alfred asked, coming closer to the Canadian.

Matthew nodded and held up the jacket. "The pants are in the box still… but… this is it…"

"It looks like it would fit you, Mattie…" Alfred replied, taking the jacket and putting it up to Matthew's chest. Matthew let out a sob, "He was my age when he became one. This is the old one… he was… he was buried in his… his other one…"

Alfred put down the jacket, "Is it your father that's making you this way, Mattie?"

"No… probably not," replied the Canadian psychologist wearily, "My mother… she was heartbroken because of his death, and that's why she… moved here with me from Toronto… and then she slowly wasted away… and died…"

Alfred remembered the day Matthew had found his mother, stone cold in the very room Matthew slept in now. He had broken down crying in class and he had to be taken home… or rather, he had to be taken to the Vargas'. Alfred had wanted to go to funeral, but he had a spelling test the next day, and his spelling was atrocious from the get-go.

Alfred knelt down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around Mattie's frail body, "It's a wonder you didn't waste away yourself."

Mattie blushed slightly, "I had someone to live for…" he whispered into Alfred's chest.

"Feli?" Alfred asked, smiling.

"Ah… yes… but someone else, too…" Mattie whispered. Alfred hardly heard him.

"I think your done cleaning your attic for today, Mattie…" Alfred said, breaking off the hug. He took the jacket and folded it, putting it into and closing the box. He made his way to the trapdoor and began to descend the ladder. Matthew wiped away the last of his tears and shortly after followed the American down the steps. He closed the attic door, looking up at it before making his way down the steps to the kitchen.

Alfred had put a water kettle on the stove and was going through Matthew's tea collection.

"Jeez, been stocking up for a nuclear war?" Alfred asked.

"No… what are you looking for?" Matthew asked, pushing the bigger male out of the way.

"English Breakfast…" Alfred replied, "For some odd reason, Arthur got me hooked…"

Matthew's face fell, "Are… are you still hung up on him?" he finally asked.

Alfred was shocked, "Uhh…" Alfred knew he was stuck in a corner, "Not any more…?"

There was a tight silence as Matthew found the box of English Breakfast and started fiddling with the tea bags in it.

"Will you… Are you going home soon, then?" Matthew then asked, tears threatening in the corners of his eyes again.

"Do you…" Alfred's voice became a whisper as he went on, "Do you want me to go?"

Matthew looked up, dropping the box, "No! I… I don't want you to go…" Matthew clutched the counter in front of him for support, "I… I never want you to leave…"

Alfred wrapped his arms around the younger male, pulling him over to him, "I told you I was your hero… If you don't want me to leave, I won't…"

"Good…" Matthew replied into Alfred's chest, "I don't want to lose _everyone_ who's close to me…"

Alfred was about to ask about Kiku, Arthur, Feliciano and their other friends (Ivan), but he decided that would ruin the moment. Thought talk about moment-ruiners, if Alfred hadn't wanted tea earlier, the kettle would have never gone off at that moment…

~*~

_Well... a lot of you wanted a return of the fluff between Alfred and Matthew. I didn't promise you anything... I just planned for it. /feels evil/_

_Here's another chapter for you. Matthew has emotional problems, and Alfred likes to be Mattie's hero. It's an awesome relationship, non? Now tell each other you've loved each other for 15 years..._

_**Please review, before I jump back into my closet. No? Okay then... /gets ready to dive in her secret gate to the nation of Anastasie Rossi loacated in her closet/**_

_Ciao~_

_~Ana~  
_


	27. 26 Never Now

~*~

Chapter Twenty-Six: Never Now

~*~

There was a loud knock on the door, rousing Ludwig from a light sleep on the couch. He opened both blue eyes just as Alfred walked into the door. _I gave him ze keys… right_… the German man thought as he woke up some more. Alfred sat on the arm of Ludwig's couch and waited patiently for his brother-in-arms to wake up. Ludwig suddenly tugged at Alfred's sleeve, "Gilbert comes home in two weeks…"

Alfred looked down at the German man, "What brought that on?"

"I have to tell Feliciano about my feelings for him before he comes home… Gilbert has been on my case since I figured everzing out after my rendezvous vith Bella…" Ludwig replied, getting up off the couch and folding the blanket he had been under.

"Where was he and what the crap was he doing there?" Alfred asked.

"He vas in Germany, visiting his real parents. And knowing my brother… probably getting into a lot of trouble," Ludwig replied, putting on his jacket, as it was a little chilly outside.

"Yes, Gilly is that way most days…" Alfred replied, smiling.

"Did you just call him Gilly?" Ludwig asked.

"Sorreh…" Albert replied, quoting the ever-popular _SNL_ sketch.

Ludwig chuckled and opened the door for Alfred.

~*~

There was a tight silence in the car on their way down to Arthur's pub. Ludwig finally spoke, "So… have you promised anyone that you'd tell Matt?"

Alfred shook his head, then thought about it for a tight second, "Well… I guess I promised Ivan… not directly, mind you… but he kind of promised me he'd tell Francis… so…" Alfred caught himself, "I'm blabbering, aren't I?" he asked.

"Ja, Alfred, you kind of are…" Ludwig replied.

Alfred chuckled, "But… I think a promise to yourself is better than a promise to someone else… Why don't we just tell them when we get to the pub?"

Ludwig blushed, but kept his eyes on the road, "Because… because I can't do it…"

"You… why?" Alfred asked.

"Pride… und fear…" Ludwig repeated.

Alfred sighed as he looked out the window, "Lemme guess, you don't want me to tell Matthew?"

"You can if you vant to, Alfred," Ludwig replied.

Alfred and Ludwig were silent for a moment, "If I tell him, will you tell Feliciano?"

"Someday…" Ludwig replied, parking in front of the pub.

"Just… not now, right?" Alfred asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Never now," Ludwig replied sadly, turning off the ignition and getting out of the car without another word.

~*~

_Ana fails completely. Blame school for her complete lack of writing creativity. This constitutes as another filler chapter. _

_Nothing more to report. Just the fact that both Ludwig and Alfred are being complete morons._

_Ciao~ **And don't forget to review, per favore~**  
_

_~Ana~  
_


	28. 27 So Close To Me

~*~

Chapter Twenty-Seven: So Close To Me

~*~

Feliciano noticed that both Ludwig and Alfred seemed a bit subdued when they entered the bar that night. He shrugged it off uneasily as he and Matthew finished up with the rest of the costumers, their act still going strong. When the last costumer left the bar, Feliciano went up to the two men, who were content to sit on some stools in the corner and watch the events unfold, and took their hands:

"Ve~ Come on, if we want to get out of here sooner, you'll have to help us clean up…" he said, smiling brightly at them.

Ludwig and Alfred looked at each other, but allowed Feliciano to lead them over to where Arthur, Kiku, and Matthew were congregating as they got ready for clean-up.

"Oh… are you two joining us?" Arthur asked.

"I guess ve are," Ludwig replied.

"In that case," Arthur replied, thinking out loud, "Feli and Ludwig, you can start picking up the leftover mugs and wiping the tables down. Alfred, Matthew, you can begin stacking chairs once their done with the table… and Mattie… you sweep the floor, as well. Kiku, you can help dry and put away the dishes… unless you break something, and then you can take over the washing."

The regular barmaids saluted and began working, dragging their (work) partners to the right places and beginning the clean-up process.

~*~

Feliciano saw the storm clouds as Matthew and him were ushered into Ludwig's car, Alfred calling shotgun.

"Bella… it's the last thunderstorm of the year…" he told the Canadian.

"_Merde_." Matthew cursed.

"At least it's the ze last zunderztorm, right, Matt?" Ludwig asked, looking in his rearview mirror as Matthew and Feliciano climbed into the back. Matthew shrugged and watched as the clouds darkened overhead. He shuddered once more, and Feliciano wrapped his arms around his skittish friend.

"It'll be all right in the end, Mattie~ After this, no more!"

"Until _next_ summer…" Matthew replied through gritted teeth as lightening flashed and rain began to fall.

"You're so cynical, Mattie…" Feliciano told his friend, tightening his grip as Matthew tensed under him.

"It makes me very sad, zough," Ludwig mused as he guided the car out of the downtown area to the suburbs of the city, "Fall is around ze corner, I guess…"

"I love fall, though!" Mattie cried, straitening up, "The leaves turn pretty colors, and we all get to bundle up."

Alfred chuckled from the passenger's seat, "Not to mention there are no thunderstorms…"

Matthew narrowed his eyes and slapped the American's upper arm with the back of his hand. Alfred burst out laughing, "Sorry! I _had_ to be an insensitive ass for a second."

"No kidding, Alfie…" Feliciano said, his eyes narrowing playfully.

"Okay… I know I deserve to be ganged up on. Ludwig? Want to put in your two cents about me?"

Ludwig sighed as he turned into the suburbs of their fair city. "I don't know. Do you notice zat cowlick ever? Painfully tacky, Alfred."

Alfred touched his hair with a mock surprised expression, "This marks me as a true Jones, Ludwig, how dare you!"

Thunder boomed overhead, and Matthew squeaked loudly as he closed his eyes and ducked out of Ludwig's view in the rearview mirror. "Ve're here, boys…"

"Do you want me to walk you to your door, bella?" Feliciano asked. He then remembered Alfred and added, "Nevermind… you have your… _knight in shining armor_ to do that instead…" he smiled as Alfred opened the door for Matthew's whimpering form.

"Come on, _princess_," Alfred said, continuing the motif. Matthew looked up and tentatively took Alfred's hand. Alfred put his free arm around the smaller man and walked them both across the street. Feliciano nearly squealed in happiness, but he calmed himself down and waved to Ludwig as he trekked across his lawn and into his house.

~*~

Thunder boomed again as Alfred and Matthew got into Matthew's house. Matthew nearly slammed against the door as the sound caught him off guard.

"Do you need help getting upstairs, Mattie?" Alfred asked.

"No," Matthew replied, feeling his way to the stairwell. He then made the whole journey up the stairs with his eyes closed. He quickly changed out of his work clothes and into his grey sweatpants. Another flash of lightening went off outside his window, and he jumped onto his bed after yelling loudly.

A few moments later, Alfred, bare-chested, ran into his room and saw Matthew's whimpering form. Alfred sighed, "If I didn't know you, I'd think you were faking."

Matthew didn't say anything. Alfred sighed again and went to the bed, "I'm not sleeping with you again, you know…"

"G-good," Matthew stuttered, trying to inject a little humor into his words. Thunder rolled around, and the humor was lost as Matthew wrapped his arms around himself tightly and tried to close his eyes more.

Alfred paused for a minute, thinking. He couldn't just leave the shivering Canadian alone… He smiled as an idea hit him. He put his arms under the shivering mass and carried the younger male down the stairs and plopped him onto the couch-bed he had been sleeping on for a month now. "There. _I _won't sleep with _you_, but that doesn't mean _you_ can't sleep with _me_~"

Lightening flashed just as Alfred went to lie down. Matthew threw his arms around the stronger male and whimpered into the American's chest. Alfred smiled and shook his head, wrapping his arms around his crush. He began to hum, and once again, both men were lulled to sleep, the storm completely forgotten.

~*~

_D'AWWW._

_Sorry for the loooong wait. School has consumed my soul, as I've probably told you a million-and-one times already. But here's a... decent... chapter, well crafted and not too short, I hope. It takes me longer to crank out long chapters now._

_Hope you enjoy._

_Five more chapters~_

_**Review, s'il vous plait**~_

_Ciao~_

_~Ana~  
_


	29. 28 All of Me

~*~

Chapter Twenty-Eight: All of Me

~*~

Kiku had been knocking on Arthur's door for about fifteen minutes now. Remembering that the Englishman had entrusted to Kiku a key to the old Victorian house, Kiku sighed, feeling stupid. Looking through the backpack he was carrying, he found his keys and looked for one that would fit the old lock on the old door. Upon finding it, he unlocked the door and slipped in.

Arthur was in the living room, in plain sight, but he looked like he was despairing over something. Kiku knocked softly on the doorway to the living room, and Arthur seemed to snap out of his trance.

"Oh, Kiku, hi…" Arthur said, a blush creeping over his mouth and nose as he dropped whatever-it-was back into a box.

"What's wrong, Arthur-kun?" Kiku asked, moving so that he was right next to Englishman. He looked into the box and saw that was a gift.

"It's… it's a joke. My brother… he sent me this as a thank you for attending his wedding last spring…" Arthur said, picking up the woolen gift with a look of pure disgust.

Kiku looked at it. It was a blue and white striped golfing hat. He laughed slightly to himself as he looked at it. Arthur looked at him, "What?"

"Your brother… is a golfing buff?" Kiku asked politely.

"Ah, no. But he married a Scotswoman much to my chagrin," Arthur replied, picking up the gift-and-box and moving to the kitchen. Kiku followed silently. Arthur went to the trash and was about to drop the gift into it, but Kiku put out his hand quickly.

"Arthur-kun, that's not a nice thing to do…" Kiku said, "It may be a joke, but it's your _brother_."

Arthur looked into the box and then back at Kiku. After a few minutes, he set the box onto the counter and took the hat out. He then carefully put the hat onto the Japanese man's head and crooked his head to one side, stepping back to see if the hat fit the Japanese man's look. Kiku stood there, shocked that Arthur had been so brash with him before he shook his head and felt the woolen hat on his head.

"Don't take it off, Kiku… it looks… it looks… _cute_," Arthur replied, the blush deepening across his face. Kiku's face matched Arthur's in a few moments as the compliment registered.

"Thank… thank you," Kiku replied a few moments later.

There was an awkward silence that followed, but it was soon filled with Arthur putting the empty box in the recycling bin and walking back to the couch in the living room. Kiku followed a few minutes later, his hand still on the woolen hat, and a light blush across his face. Arthur sat on the couch with a soft sigh, and Kiku sat down a few minutes later. Arthur studied the Japanese man for a brief minute.

"You really look nice in that hat, Kiku," he said, startling the both of them.

"And again, I thank you," Kiku replied.

The silence returned, though this time, it was filled with Arthur staring at Kiku, and Kiku fidgeting slightly under the Englishman's watchful gaze. A few moments of this passed, and finally, Arthur leaned in to mess with the tassel at the top of the hat. Kiku's blush deepened under the Englishman as he noticed how _close_ Arthur was. Kiku placed his hands on the Englishman's collarbone, and Arthur paused, looking down at the Japanese man.

Arthur finally leaned down, pausing briefly before kissing Kiku on his mouth. Kiku's blush deepened, but he at once pressed their lips together a little tighter. Arthur pulled back, looking into Kiku's eyes.

Kiku was disappointed at the shortness of the kiss, "I… I love you, Arthur-kun…" he said quickly.

Arthur's blush deepened, but he smiled, "I… I love you, too, Kiku…" he replied, grabbing Kiku's hand gently and lacing their fingers together.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" Kiku added.

Arthur was taken aback, "What do you mean?"

"Ever since you kissed me in the café… I've been, at least, crushing on you. But I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry," Kiku said.

Arthur crooked his head to the side, "You… Don't apologize, Kiku. You did nothing wrong…"

"But… I could have lost you…" Kiku replied painfully.

Arthur blinked as Kiku continued, "With Francis-san and Ivan-san trying to take Mattie-chan away from Alfred-kun… and then them trying to take Feli-chan away from Ludwig-kun… I got to thinking that… maybe their someone out there trying to drive _us_ apart…"

Arthur smiled as leaned in again, "Well… no need to think that anymore… you now have _all_ of me…"

~*~

_Aww~ I really will never stop saynig that... as this is the homestretch for this fic. Don't worry... all the couples will find each other._

_Oh: and here's the info for the newest fic that I've planned out for you._

NAME: Chanson d'Hiver (Winter's Song)  
RATING: T… will be M later, perhaps.  
FANDOM: Axis Powers Hetalia  
CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: eventual Canada/America & France/UK, others nations mentioned/featured.  
FEEDBACK: S'il vous plait, mon petit chatons~  
SUMMARY: When a certain American and Brit find a certain frozen Canadian with amnesia out in the snow, their worlds are flipped upside-down. AU.  
WARNINGS: French swearing, British swearing, some innuendo (sexual and otherwise), use of human names, crack!pairings and France (of course!).

_Tell me what you think, as well as **review for this chapter**~_

_Ciao!_

_~Anastasie~  
_


	30. 29 Never Meant To Hurt You

~*~

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Never Meant To Hurt You

~*~

It was a cloudy night, and Francis was not in the mood for company. But he got off his loveseat and made his way to the door. "You're not going to let up, are you?" he yelled through the wood, slowly unlocking the door as he spoke.

Ivan looked down at him when the door opened. Francis's heart lurched as he stood at the door, looking small and weak. "Oh… well of course _you_ wouldn't," Francis said.

"Aren't you goink to let me in, Francis?" the Russian man asked, his purple eyes trained almost sadly on the blonde Frenchman. Francis twitched, but moved to the side to let his friend and confident in to his house.

Ivan sat himself down on a chair in the kitchen. Francis put the kettle on before he sat down across from the pale blonde. "What is it, Ivan? Come to tell me our lives are over and we'll never have Feliciano and Mathieu to ourselves?" Francis asked after a few moments of tight silence.

"I don't care about zem. I care about you." More silence. "Are you really beating yourself up about losing to _Feliciano_ and _Matvey_?"

"Yes… we swore we were going to break them apart. _All_ of them!" Francis said, his blue eyes filled with fear.

"But you heard so yourself. Feli doesn't lofe you dat way. And I… I do…" Ivan confessed, blush creeping onto his pale face.

Francis blinked at the Russian's confession. He shook it off, "You're just saying that…" he muttered as the kettle whistled. He took a moment to get out some tea bags and mugs. Once the tea was ready, he knew he had to return to the awkward conversation at hand. He placed a mug in front of the Russian man.

"I am not _just_ saying it, Francis. I lofe you," Ivan said after a few moments of hurt silence, "If you vere dinkink dat I was putting on an act back at de Pub, I vasn't…"

There was more silence as the Frenchman sipped at his tea, almost refusing to let what the Russian said be true. He was being stubborn. Ivan sighed as he remembered Matthew's words to him in the bathroom, "Dere's no use being stubborn about it, Francis," Ivan told him. "Do you lofe me, or don't you?"

Francis closed his eyes, a light blush beginning from the back of his neck. Ivan saw the blush start and put his mug down, moving slowly to the back of the Frenchman's chair. He gently grabbed Francis' arms and whispered, "I don't dink you can be stubborn for long, dahlink…"

Francis shivered as the blushed deepened, moving to his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. "Ivan, don't."

"I know I said I lofed Matvey, but I only lofe him as a friend…" Ivan confessed, his right arm wrapping around the Frenchman's side. His index finger and thumb rested lightly on the first button of Francis's shirt as the left arm joined them.

Francis was about to bat the pale blonde's hands away from his shirt, but then Ivan undid the button, exposing just a little more of the Frenchman's chest. Ivan began kissing his neck next, and Francis felt frozen in his chair. He really _was_ enjoying this…

Ivan stopped kissing him, and Francis felt his skin burn where the Russian touched him. Ivan put his fingers on the next button down on Francis shirt. Francis gasped lightly as Ivan quickly undid it. Francis finally gripped the Russian's hand and stood, spinning around so that he was facing Ivan. The guilt was too much. The _lust_ was too much… the _love_ was too much.

"You said you loved Mathieu, and so I said I loved Feliciano. I was hurt, I was proud, but _mon Dieu_ do I love you, Ivan…" he shouted suddenly.

Ivan pulled him in and nuzzled the other's head, "I know. I lofe you too, Francis…" he replied. Francis pushed him away lightly, placing his hands on the third button down on his shirt. Ivan smiled and placed his hands over Francis's.

"_Non, non_, let me help you, Ivan…" Francis purred, a smile stretched onto his lips.

Ivan kept grinning as he leaned down and kissed the Frenchman. The Frenchman threw his arms around the taller man after a few moments, deepening the kiss. The Russian pulled away, picked Francis up bridal style, and carried him to the loveseat. Francis gasped lightly as Ivan lay him down and climbed on top of him. Ivan kissed the other once more, his hands lingering on the Frenchman's hips.

They came up for air for a brief moment, in which, Francis shyly put his hands on Ivan's belt buckle. He chewed his bottom lip for a second, and Ivan nodded for him to continue. The Frenchman did, pulling Ivan close once more for another passionate kiss.

~*~

_To quote a good friend of mine: "THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX~!"_

_Finally, you little stubborn twits. More coupling to come, readers. All will be well in, what, three chapters._

_**Please review**~_

_Ciao._

_~Ana~  
_


	31. 30 Cage of Secrets

~*~

Chapter Thirty: Cage of Secrets

~*~

The door opened suddenly as Ludwig was lounging on his couch, reading a book. Ludwig looked up and saw his adopted brother. He stood up and embraced the albino tightly. They parted as Gilbert spoke.

"Hey, you," Gilbert said, smiling as he dragged his stuff in and closed the door.

Ludwig smiled, "How vas Germany?" he asked.

"Great. _Mein Mutti und_ _Vati_ are nice, as vell. You vould've liked zem…" Gilbert said, "How is ze gang?"

"Well… they're fine. Matt, Kiku, and Feli got jobs vith Arthur… Alfred is living vith Matthew… and Kiku just called to say that Arthur and him are a couple now…"

"Zose lucky dogs," Gilbert said, "How are ze vedding plans going?"

"Vone veek to go. Lovino and Antonio are really feeling it, I zink," Ludwig replied.

"Are you doing all you can to help zem?" Gilbert asked.

"Of course I am. I _am_ ze best man. If you vere here, you could've been the best man, by ze vay," Ludwig said.

"I'm sorry I missed out. I'll be zere to cheer you all on. How's Feli… I mean, he is the brozer of ze bride, no?"

The phone rang, and Ludwig put one finger up, signaling that he should get it. He picked up the phone: "_Hallo_?"

"_C-ciao_, Ludwig…" a choked up voice said on the other end. It was Feliciano; Ludwig had no doubt. Feliciano hiccupped, "I miss Lovino…"

Ludwig blanched and turned to Gilbert, "Vell… I'll be zere in a few moments… Gilbert is home, and I might have to talk some more vith him…"

"Say… say 'Ciao' from me, okay… you'll come, right?" Feliciano asked. Ludwig made an affirmative noise and put the phone back into its cradle.

"Feli's finally feeling it…" Ludwig finally told his brother after a few moments, "He says 'Ciao' by ze vay," Ludwig got up and put his coat on. Gilbert nodded for him to go.

"He needs you, Ludwig," Gilbert replied, smiling, "Go."

"_Danke, bruder_," Ludwig replied, and opened the door, walking briskly to comfort his next-door neighbor.

~*~

Ludwig found Feliciano in his brother's old room, which had been transformed into a guest room, judging by the lone bed in the corner, which Feliciano was sprawled out on, looking through what looked like a scrapbook. Feliciano must have felt the older male's presence, because he spoke as Ludwig inched his way into the room.

"I know he's the older of us… but he never seemed the type to get married so soon…"

"Antonio proposed to him, zough… Vhat could he say to Antonio vithout breaking his heart?" Ludwig asked.

There was a silence as Feliciano flipped the page. Ludwig was standing next to the bed, looking at the photos. The scrapbook pages showed a time when Matthew was living with Lovino and Feliciano after his mother's death. Feliciano looked like the only real happy person in the photos. Lovino had his usual unfeeling stare, and Matthew _looked_ happy… but Ludwig remembered that Matt had almost died inside.

"You're right. I'm just being selfish…" Feliciano replied calmly. He flipped the page, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Ludwig sat down next to Feliciano, awkward putting his arms around the Italian man. At the gesture, the younger man began to cry softly into Ludwig's shirt, "I just miss him so much… but I want him to be happy…"

Ludwig was so not used to Feliciano crying like this. Usually it was Matthew, Lovino, and Ludwig doing the comforting after such things as splinters and broken artwork. Nothing like _this_ had ever come up for the Italian. At least that he would have shown to Ludwig. Ludwig patted his crush's back and shushed him softly, letting him sob into his shoulder non-the-less.

"Do you… do you zink he would be doing the same thing if your situation had been switched?" Ludwig finally asked after a few moments.

Feliciano stopped sniffling to look up at the blond man. "I have no one, Ludwig. Who would be asking me to marry them? Or even vice versa."

Ludwig blushed, _I would_, he thought almost instantly. But he said nothing. Mini-Gilbert suddenly yelled into his ear, "TELL HIM, DAMMIT!"

Ludwig tightened his grip around the younger male and whispered, "I… I _could_…"

Feliciano froze, "What?"

"Vhat I mean to say is… I've loved you since ve vere kids, Feliciano…" Ludwig sighed.

Feliciano looked up at him, reading into his eyes whether or not Ludwig was telling the truth. Being a usual trusting being that he was, though, he suddenly smiled and replied, "_E ti amo_, Ludwig~"

Ludwig was surprised, but even more so when Feliciano kissed him, his hands already clutching the other man's shirt. He pulled away quickly though: "What's up? Are you being bashful, Ludwig?"

Ludwig blushed, but it was a challenge on his life, "Oh, no, Feli…" he replied, and leaned in to kiss Feliciano to prove his point, and because wanted to, of course.

~*~

Translations:

_Mein Mutti und Vati_ – "My mom and dad" in German.

_Hallo_ – "Hello" in German.

_Danke, bruder_ – "Thank you, brother" in German.

_E ti amo_ – "And I love you" in Italian.

~*~

_Well, one of the 'stubbornest' couples down, one to go. You will get your Matthew/Alfred... and then the last chapter. So two chapters left. Oh, and Prussia. He's baaaaaack~  
_

_Remember: You still have _Chanson d'Hiver_ to enjoy once this is done~_

_**Review, mon chers. S'il vous plait?**_

_Ciao~_

_~Ana~  
_


	32. 31 The Final Guessing Game

~*~

Chapter Twenty-One: The Final Guessing Game

~*~

_Now I'm in for it_… thought Alfred as he paced downstairs near the phone. It had taken him a week to get up the courage to tell Matthew his feelings, especially after Arthur had called to tell him that all the couples were together _except_ for him and Matthew. With Francis out of the way, he felt like he didn't need to, that Matthew would find him on his own. But no. Ludwig had just called him seconds earlier to tell him that from one brother-in-arm to another, Alfred should get a move on.

Especially since the wedding was _the next day_.

Alfred sighed and moved toward the stairs. Once a few steps up, he heard sniffling from Matthew's room. _Ah, Christ_, the American thought. He hurried up the last few steps and came into Matthew's room to find the young Canadian's head buried into his pillow, shaking with grief.

~*~

It was the day his mother had died, and so far, it was beginning to be the one of the worst. Matthew had been looking through his closet for the clothes Lovino had brought him only two days before, also telling him the news that Ludwig and Feli had finally gotten together. _That's all the couples. Except for me and Alfred…_ he had thought sullenly. Then he had gotten caught up in his life once more.

Arthur had closed the pub for the weekend due to the fact that he would be the bartender at the wedding reception (alongside Kayusha and Bella, who were the caterers). Feliciano and Lovino were doing their thing at the Vargas's family home, as Antonio was not supposed to see the bride before the wedding. Matthew was just about to go over to the Vargas's, if he could just find where he had put that outfit. Not that he and Kiku had been invited to come… Matthew just thought it was just as well he went and visited. Suddenly, a flash of white touched his hand and he began to cry as he noticed that it was his mother's wedding dress, kept in the back of his closet all these years.

Matthew suddenly threw the doors shut and threw himself on to the bed, hiding his eyes from the closet. _That's right! She died today_. So much for visiting Lovino and Feliciano tonight…

The door suddenly creaked from the Canadian's other side. He looked up and saw Alfred standing there, a determined look in his blue eyes. He came over to the bed and placed a hand on the smaller man's back, "What's up, Mattie?"

"_Maman_… she died today…"

Alfred nodded, remembering that time so long ago. "You've… you've lost a lot…" he said awkwardly. Matthew nodded and put his head back into his pillow. "Aww~ Don't cry, Mattie. Lovino's getting married in the morning, and I'm sure you and the others are going to look so cute your outfits~"

Matthew couldn't help but chuckle as he removed his head from the pillow, "Alfie… there's something else…" he said, the smile fading, "I… I feel as if I've lost someone else. Years ago. Not physically… but… romantically. They've… they've been with so many other people and I… I never really felt that I could get close enough to them that I could tell them… tell them how I felt…"

"Who?" Alfred asked, wondering whom Matthew loved. It pained him to hear that he really _did_ have no chance with the smaller man.

"Someone… someone close."

"Does he… or she… live close by?" Alfred asked.

"They used to…" Matthew replied, still refusing to say the gender or even the name, "Now… they're closer to me…"

That scratched Feliciano or Lovino. Not even Gilbert or Ludwig fit.

"Are they… are they already seeing someone?"

"I… I don't think so."

Crossed off… a lot of people. The pool was shrinking for Alfred.

"Blonde? Young-looking?"

"Yes, they're blonde, no, they're not young-looking…"

"Come on, Matthew… please tell me. I… I want to call them and maybe set you up?" the words stung to utter, but there was no turning back.

Matthew looked at him. _He really is an idiot_… he thought.

"You'd have trouble calling him, Alfred…" There. The gender had at least been uttered.

Alfred paused. Blonde, single men in the area were now few and far between. "Is he Estonian?"

"Nope."

"Danish?"

"No, Alfred."

"I'm running out of blond Europeans, here…"

"He's not European…"

The American thought for a while. He could think of no more blondes from the other continents accept for him and Matthew. Matthew couldn't like himself _that_ way… so that left…

"Is he devilishly handsome?" Alfred asked, grinning.

"Oh… _so_ handsome… I nearly squealed like a girl when I first met him," Matthew confessed, not quite in the loop that Alfred had finally gotten a clue about his unrequited love for him.

"Let me guess… it was in second grade, and since then, he's been your hero…" Alfred asked.

It hit Matthew like a rock that Alfred had gotten it. He looked at the other man, "Y-Yes… Alfred. He's _always_ been my hero…" Matthew breathed. Alfred got closer to him until they were inches apart. Alfred smiled, "And he… he loved you too…"

"You… you have?" Matthew asked, his eyes lazy and half-lidded as Alfred's breath was felt on his mouth.

"Since second grade, Matthew…"

Matthew smiled, "We are the biggest idiots in this town…"

Alfred smiled as he closed the gap between them. It seems as if fifteen years of unrequited love showed through that kiss. Matthew clutched at Alfred like he would disappear in a moment, as if the moment was actually a dream. Alfred wouldn't let go of the small body in his arms, and when he did, he gently pushed the Canadian onto his back. Matthew pulled away to gulp at air, staring into Alfred's eyes.

"I love you, Alfred Jones."

Alfred smiled and kissed the younger's nose, "And I love you, Matthew Williams…"

~*~

_Maman_ – "Mama" in French

~*~

_/flails/ /falls off chair/ /dies/ /is resurected because she has nine--er-- four lives now/ /gets up off the floor and begins the **last and final chapter**/ /pokes to her muse/_

_Muse: **Please review, because Ana is busy finishing the story so she can start **_Chanson d'Hiver_** up again.**_

_Next chapter should be up by this weekend. An early THANK YOU /SUPERFLYINGTACKLEPOUNCE/ /HUGGLE/ /RANDOM CHEEK KISSING/ to everyone for all your support of my jump into AU Hetalia fanfiction. Holy cow, you guys are amazing._

_Ciao~ (Second to last time I'll say that to you all in this fic /tears/.)_

_~Ana~  
_


	33. 32 Just Say Yes

~*~

Chapter Thirty-Two: Just Say Yes

~*~

The church was a sight that Saturday morning. Lovino was in the back, trying his hardest not to kill all the relatives who were coming in to talk to him. Matthew, Kiku, and Feliciano were trying to get everyone away without dead-bolting the door. Which they wound up doing anyway.

"This is a disaster!" Lovino cried into his brother's shoulder.

"Sh, Lovi, hush my love…" Feliciano cooed as he rocked his poor brother.

They were all dressed and ready in their button down shirts and pants. Matthew was the last to tie his ribbon around his neck. Feliciano and Matthew outwardly cursed Kiku for making them wear collared shirts instead of dresses, but it made them feel better when Lovino took out his white tuxedo and red ribbon.

Lovino heard the music change and shushed his bridesmaids, unlocking the door quickly and getting ready to walk down the aisle…

~*~

The wedding went by quickly for all who had been invited. Antonio had given in and invited Francis and Ivan, who came in full fashions and cheered when Lovino and Antonio kissed each other. They reconvened quickly for a few pictures, and then walked the few blocks to the Vargas' household, where Kayusha and Bella had already started cooking. Arthur took his spot behind the drink table, but lost his post when Kiku grabbed his hand and dragged him to the small wedding party in the corner.

"Congratulations, again, Lovino," Kiku said, hugging the bride.

"God, I'm so glad that's over, though…" Lovino laughed, squeezing the Spaniard's hand.

Matthew smiled, "But… omigod… to be married? How does it feel? For both of you?"

"Wonderful," the husbands said, laughing as they figured out they had said it together. Ludwig saw Alfred put his hand into his pocket for the umpteenth time.

"It von't valk avay, Alfred, calm down…" he whispered.

"I know… just nervous…" Alfred whispered back.

Ludwig nodded, as Matthew gripped Alfred's hand and nuzzled him gently. There was a light gasp behind him. Matthew turned around: it was Elizabeta.

"What about you and Feliciano, Mattie?" she asked.

Matthew and Feliciano exchanged glances. Feliciano suddenly looked hurt, "Bella…" he whined.

"Ah… I'm sorry, _mon cher_…" Matthew said, taking the brunette's hands, "But… we must move on. Besides…. I heard you were with Ludwig and I… Alfred was there when I found out…"

Elizabeta, Bella, and Kayusha squealed as Feliciano kissed Matthew's eyebrow, "I'm sorry you heard about that, bella. But its true… I… I can't love you…"

There were some gasps from the onlookers, "Why not, Feliciano?" Elizabeta asked.

"He's… he's my brother! Our _other_ brother…" Feliciano replied, keeping one hand locked with Matthew's, but using the other to take Lovino's hand. The girls twittered and began whispering.

"What, Feliciano?" Matthew asked, "You mean…"

"I… I was looking in through old papers… and I stumbled across my father's letters… you're… you're our half-brother, Mattie…" Feliciano said, playing off the fact that, yes, Matthew had been adopted into the Vargas' home shortly after his mother's death.

"So I… we… oh my God!" Matthew cried, acting embarrassed.

"It's behind us, Mattie… it never happened…" Feliciano said, placing a finger on Canadian's lips.

Matthew nodded, "So… this is goodbye, then…"

"As lovers… yes. But as friends and brothers… never…" Feliciano replied dramatically. Matthew and Feliciano stared into each other's eyes for a moment before breaking the silence and throwing their arms around each other. All three girls, including Arthur and Kiku, clapped wildly for the two.

"Now what?" Elizabeta asked, "What will we go to the Pub for?"

Matthew grinned and walked over to Arthur and Kiku, "Well… these two are a pretty big item nowadays…"

Elizabeta squealed and suddenly snapped a photo of the Japanese man and the Englishman, running off quickly with Bella and Katyusha to fawn from afar.

"Nice save, boys," Antonio laughed as Feliciano and Matthew let out a huge breath.

"But really, will _we_ have to be all big and dramatic now?" Arthur asked, referring to Kiku and himself.

Feliciano shrugged and took Ludwig's hand, "Only if you want to. But you can keep it minimal with a kiss on the cheek every once in a while…"

Francis and Ivan butted in at that moment, "I thought it was you who was getting all the attention from the women," Francis said, biffing Matthew under the chin. He put a hand on Antonio's arm, kissing him on both cheeks, "Again, _mon cher_, _felicitations!_"

"_Gracias, mi amigo_," the Spaniard replied.

"It vas a beautiful vedding, boyz," Ivan told them all, "The bridezmaidz vere very cute in da outfitz… but vhy not dresses?"

Matthew glanced at the Frenchman, who had managed to come in a floor length red dress. Matthew glared at his flamboyant friend, "Lucky. Kiku McParty-pooper made us wear these…"

A shrill giggle came from behind them as a blonde and a brunette butted into the conversation, "Do you guys, like, want to change or anything?" a thick Polish accent asked.

"Would we, Feliks? I've been itching to wear a dress since the last time Mattie, Lovi and I played brides together~!" Feliciano cried.

Both Ludwig and the other man, Toris, facepalmed lightly. But Lovino smiled at Feliks, "Let me guess, you have some means of getting their wish granted?"

"I have three pink bridesmaids dresses and a full length wedding dress…" Feliks replied, smiling.

It was Kiku's turn to facepalm, but Arthur nudged him forward toward the other three who were beginning to follow the Polish crossdresser. Antonio smiled, "Now we can really pretend we had a real wedding!"

"Vonderful…" Ludwig replied, rolling his eyes slightly. Gilbert came up to the males and clapped both Antonio and Francis on the back.

"Antonio, congratulations, man!" he said. He looked down at Francis's outfit and the grin widened, "Hello, _Francoise_."

"Oh, you…" Francis cooed.

The males all laughed and talked, until Ivan and Francis took their leaves to go dance on the floor. After a few more moments after their departure, Antonio checked his watch, "You're boyfriend better not be doing anything hinky with them, Toris…"

Toris blanched. First having to suffer through the company of Ivan, and now his boyfriend's honor being potentially sullied, "He wouldn't do that, Toni…"

"I know, I know…" Antonio replied, "Jeez, Toris."

Toris quieted himself. There was a loud cry from Kayusha of: "They're _so_ cute~!"

Arthur, Ludwig, Antonio, and Alfred all looked in the direction of where the three girls were pointing: Lovino led his three bridesmaids out, dressed now in an elegant wedding dress, his hair back in a veil to complete the look, while Feliciano, Matthew, and Kiku (being pushed by the Polish man) were dressed in the pink, floor-length dresses. They a pushed their hair back with pink headbands.

Matthew looked back and grabbed Kiku's hand as Feliks moved to prance back to Toris. The Pole and the Lithuanian exchanged kisses and moved back into the crowd of onlookers.

"Kat's right, Kiku. You look adorable," Arthur said, the first to get over the initial shock to comfort his boyfriend. He kissed the Japanese man on the forehead. The aforementioned man blushed lightly and allowed himself to be lead onto the dance floor.

Ludwig and Antonio were next, taking their lover's hands and leading them out. The people on the floor parted to let the bride and groom start in the dancing, and soon, after a few moments of just Lovino and Antonio, the others started dancing. Alfred and Matthew hung back.

"Dance with me, Alfred?" Matthew asked.

Alfred put a hand in his jacket pocket before nodding and allowing Matthew to lead him onto the floor. Lovino and Antonio moved from the middle of the floor, letting Alfred lead Matthew to the middle. Matthew was slightly confused. He saw Feliciano nearly jump into Ludwig's arms in anticipation. _What the heck is going on?_

And then Alfred got on one knee, "Matthew Williams… I know we've only been lovers for a short time… but we've both loved each other for fifteen long years. Never leave and… marry me?" Alfred asked, pulling out a small ring box from his jacket. Matthew gasped.

_Everyone_ was silent. The music even stopped short, waiting for Matthew to answer. Matthew began to cry, but he managed to choke: "_M-m-mai oui, Alfred, mon Dieu, oui!_" he cried, and Francis cheered, causing the others to cheer as well.

Alfred jumped up and kissed Matthew, and Matthew threw his arms around the American, deepening the kiss. Alfred picked him up, and Matthew was forced to break the kiss out of pure shock and joy.

"You really love me that much, huh?" Matthew asked.

Alfred's eyes widened, as if he thought he'd done something wrong. He was about to drop the other man when Matthew laughed, "Just say yes, you dork~"

Matthew kissed him again, and the whole place erupted in claps and (for the woman) girlish giggles.

~*~

For those of you who don't know:

_Felicitations_ – "Congratulations" in French

_Gracias, mi amigo_ – "Thanks, my friend" in Spanish

_Francoise_ – the female version of Francis's French name "Francois"

"_Mais oui, Alfred, mon Dieu, oui!_" – "Of course, Alfred, my God, yes!"

~*~

_C'est finis, mio caras~ Hope it was enjoyable._

_Now go read Chanson d'Hiver if you want more crazy APH AU. (Okay, that one's more drama and mystery and Ivan being a creeper than this one. But you should still read it.)_

_I enjoyed writing this one. I hope you enjoyed reading it. See you for Chanson d'Hiver, I hope._

_**Please review, even if this is the last chapter~**_

_Ciao~_

_~Anastasie~  
_


End file.
